


Laws of Love

by VioletsDaisy



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletsDaisy/pseuds/VioletsDaisy
Summary: L was supposed to die, but fate had intervened. Everyone thinks he is dead and Kira is gone. Now, his life seems meaningless- until a colorful woman walks into his life.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Death Note

How to Use It

XV

o When the same name is written on more than two Death Notes, the Note which was first filled in will take effect, regardless of the time of death.

o If writing the same name on more than two Death Notes is completed within a 0.06 - second difference, it is regarded as simultaneous; the Death Note will not take effect and the individual written will not die.

He'd never seen so many colors on a person before.

A young woman walked into the cafe he was currently sitting in, wearing possibly every color ever created in one outfit. His dark large eyes followed her movements in curiosity, possibly from boredom. She had thick blond hair that reached her mid-back in waves. From here, he could tell she had light colored eyes - most likely blue. She was wearing a black skirt with multi-colored polka dots patterning the material, green tights underneath to keep her legs warm from the dropping degrees of December, hot pink boots, a white feathered down coat with purple fur lining the hood, a red scarf, orange mittens, a yellow knit hat, and (from what he could see) some sort of pink shirt underneath. Even the purse she wore across her body was different colors patched together to look like a seventies quilt.

She had to be, by far, the most interesting person he'd ever laid eyes on. But...

Again, it could be because he was bored.

She wore a bright smile on her face, as if having the time of her life - despite only being in a cafe. She was extremely polite with absolutely every one she spoke to regarding her orders or even if she accidentally brushed against someone while walking towards a chair. She had obviously been brought up by warm loving parents that knew what they were doing. She was... quite beautiful too. Her skin was a clear pale nude color, with round cheeks that were a bit pink from the cold. Her eyes (definitely blue) sparkled from the fire in the fireplace to his right, glancing around the cafe absently before settling them on her book that she pulled from her purse. She had pink pouty lips that curved upwards naturally into a bow.

He had to admit, he'd never really had the chance to just look at a woman before until now.

He had returned to England a few years ago, settling in London because of how large it was. His face could be lost among the others and no one would notice him. When he had first arrived, he hadn't left the townhouse he bought for many months. The only time he even stepped foot outside, was to go across the street to this cafe and get coffee and as many sweets as he could get before submerging into his home.

Being without Watari was very difficult. He had been the only male figure in his life since attending Wammy's Orphanage. He had taken on a sort of father like quality towards him and had been an incredible help in all aspects of his life. He did regret making that awful mistake of not seeing it sooner - knowing Kira would go after Watari should have been on his mind. Unfortunately, so many other things had been going through his mind at the time.

Mentally shaking himself, he blinked and pushed his low feelings aside in order to look back at the girl that had peaked his interest. He now felt comfortable enough to sit down at the cafe - instead of just grab food and run - and especially enjoyed the fireplace during the cold weather. Christmas actually, was just around the corner.

It wasn't until then that he realized he'd been caught staring. By her. Her eyes hesitantly rose until locking onto his, causing his heart to speed up in betrayal. He wanted to look away, like he would normally do when he caught the eyes of someone, but the fact that her lips began to curve upwards at him stopped him from doing so.

Then she looked back down at her book. He swallowed thickly, the cup of coffee in his hand almost slipping from his grip on it. He had never been easy to get along with, and that included the female gender. The only women he had ever had contact with was either an accomplice in a crime or a team member that he hadn't even seen in real life. Keeping his identity hidden had been his top priority in his career as the "world's greatest detective".

His free hand lifted, running his thumb along his bottom lip in thought - still absently staring at the girl who had made his heart race. He wasn't the "world's greatest" anything nowadays. The title had been given to his successor, Near (or N), who he was quite proud of. He had resolved the Kira case with ease - thanks to the help of himself who had left many traces of information to his successor before "dying."

Because he should have died. But he didn't...

Movement in front of his eyes made his mind return to the cafe. In trepidation, he watched the girl stand from her seat and approach him with her book in one hand and her drink of some sort in the other. If his heart had raced before, it was completely silent now.

Silently, he stared at her as she sat in the chair opposite him. Giving him a friendly smile, she sat her book and drink down on the coffee table between them.

"Hello," she greeted politely - which was strange because normally if someone were to be staring at someone, he assumed they'd be uncomfortable and possibly leave the cafe all together. But she was different, he could tell from the start.

"Hi," he returned smoothly that didn't reflect how he felt on the inside. Which was excited and nervous all at the same time.

When he spoke to her, her eyes lit up and he watched them twinkle in interest. It was as if him speaking to her at all had made her life complete...

"I noticed you staring at me for a while and I sort of assumed you might be the shy type that doesn't confront people often - if ever - so I thought I might come and introduce myself if you don't mind," she said happily, before sticking an orange colored mittened hand towards his face. "I'm AJ."

He was stunned by her honesty and appraisal of him, with only a few minutes for an assumption and for, well - a stranger. She had to be intelligent - or just keenly observant. This was the point though, that he had a hard time with. Giving his name freely would leave him vulnerable and if he said his "alias" name to her, she would assume his previous identity.

AJ. Her name was AJ? He wondered if it stood for her real name but he didn't push the issue because he understood. She either wanted to keep her real name private - which was smart due to the fact that Kira (although dead) was supposed to be still out there somewhere to the public's knowledge, or it was because it was some nickname that someone had given to her at some point in her life.

Taking a deep breath and deciding at last minute, he took her hand with his.

"I'm Lawliet."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's a wonderful day to come to a cafe like this one, isn't it? I absolutely love this time of year," AJ said, lifting her legs to the chair next to her to get more comfortable.

Lawliet had still yet to take his eyes off of her, even when he took a drink from his warm extremely sugary coffee. "Yes, I suppose so," he said.

"Do you like Christmas, Lawliet?" she asked him curiously, with genuine interest.

Lawliet grew a little uncomfortable at her question, but didn't allow her to see it. He hadn't ever really had a stereotypical Christmas before. In Wammy's, they did have Christmas feasts and gift giving. But he hadn't really stuck around long enough to get used to it. Plus, the only person who had ever given him a present had been Watari - normally something that he could use in training, or in later years, on a case. After taking on the role of "world's greatest detective", Lawliet hadn't the time to focus on Christmas anymore. Watari made him his favorites and gave him a small present, but Lawliet had always forgotten the holiday in order to give him one as well. Watari was never offended, of course. He understood how caught up he would get in his cases...

"I can say that I don't not like it," he said with a small shrug of indifference, which made AJ in front of him tilt her head a little with wide eyes. Her eyes were so pretty. Like crystal, or ice. Or... he needed to stop thinking in metaphors.

"You mean to tell me, you don't celebrate Christmas?" AJ asked, reading between the lines rather quickly.

"No. Not in a while at least," he admitted honestly.

"When was the last time you celebrated?" she asked, taking a sip from her drink idly while staring him down as he answered.

"I can't really say when the last time I ever celebrated it - if I ever did. It was always present each time of year on the same day, but I've never been the celebrating type," Lawliet explained.

Instead of looking shocked, the look on AJ's face became contemplative. He could tell she was thinking rather hard and probably quickly. In a matter of seconds she was back to cheerfully speaking to him. "Well maybe you should change that this year," she said then let the subject drop. "So do you come here often?"

Lawliet moved a finger to his lips again, wondering why she was so interested in speaking with him on such a human level. He was quite aware that he was strange - as many told him frequently in his old life. He'd even noticed several stares in his new one as well. He still preferred comfort over style, but had changed the color of his shirt to a black instead of white to not stand out. He made himself wear shoes when he was out of his home, that covered his whole feet and not just the toes, but still refused to wear socks. His jeans were a slight darker color than what he was used to. Despite that, he looked much the same. His hair was still a complete mess - which he didn't pay attention to in the slightest. His eyes, still the same color. He still couldn't sleep, so he wore bags under his eyes like an accessory. He sat in the same way, with his knees brought up to his chest with his hands resting on them - as it helped him keep himself on guard while out and about. And he still couldn't shake the sweet tooth that he had apparently been born with.

"Yes," he answered vaguely, not comfortable enough to speak so easily about his routines. Although he couldn't sense any danger from her, he still had to be careful in this new life. No one must know that he was alive.

AJ either didn't mind that he wasn't elaborating or she didn't even notice. For which either, he was thankful.

"Well, I normally come here every Tuesday afternoon. I work in a bakery full time, so it's nice to settle down with a cappuccino and lounge about. This is the perfect place to do it!" AJ explained happily.

"You work in a bakery?" he prompted, with his sweet tooth he was curious to hear more about what she could cook.

"Mhm!" AJ said before grinning. "It's over on Lancaster Lane, a couple blocks from here. You should come over one day while I'm working, I could give you some of our gingerbread cookie cake that we've begun selling this time of year. I'll even get them to discount you, if I tell them you're a friend."

Lawliet's mouth had begun watering at the sound of "gingerbread cookie cake" but what really set him aback was when she called him her friend. They had only been speaking for mere minutes and already she considered him a friend? Or was she just going to lie to her coworkers in order to get him a discount out of an act of goodwill?

"That's awfully kind of you to offer, AJ. I might just do that one day," he said honestly. That is, if he ever had the sudden want to venture further than this block. However, with the promise of cake, he had to say it was a more than likely chance he'd go. "I do love cake."

AJ giggled girlishly, which he felt himself falling for slightly instead of cringing like when Misa Amane had in the past. AJ's laugh sounded a lot like bells and he did find it endearing. "Then you'll have to come!" she said with a definite nod of her head.

Lawliet felt the pull of his lips begin to curve upwards into a small smile, but caught himself quickly before revealing himself. "I suppose I will," he stated calmly.

AJ smiled brightly and leaned back into her comfy chair, taking another drink from her (he assumed) cappuccino. "So what do you do for a living?"

It was an innocent enough question, he concluded, but it wasn't where he was concerned. He could tell her that he was unemployed, but that might seem like he was some bum. If he told her that he didn't need to work, maybe she'd think it was impressive that he had enough money to do so. Or think he was a complete snob while she slaves away in a bakery for the rest of her life. However, if he told her he used to work as a detective, she might try to investigate him and find out more than he was willing to share. Not that she'd find much on "Lawliet" since no one knew him by that name except Watari.

With a finger to his lips, he spoke through it with a sort of mumble. "I do not need to work," he said, going with the most logical option.

AJ tilted her head, which he realized must be a quirk of hers when she didn't understand something and tried to solve the confusion. "You don't? So does that mean you are wealthy?"

Lawliet nodded once. "Yes. It's true I don't need to work, therefore I don't."

"That's quite impressive at such a young age," she decided aloud and he gave her a calculative look. "Was your family wealthy?"

"You could say that," he went with, relieved to know that his honest confession had been worth it since she was impressed. But did that mean she was interested in men who had money? No... he couldn't say that it was true just yet. She did sit down with him comfortably without knowing that bit of information though. He could have been a bum for all she knew at that time.

"Hmm," AJ said with an understanding nod of sorts. "So if you don't need to work, do you have any hobbies?"

Lawliet just couldn't fathom why she was so interested in him. Out of everyone in the cafe, handsome business men alike, she chose to speak with him. Yes, he had been staring at her, but if she hadn't been interested, she wouldn't be sitting in front of him at all.

"I like chess and read a few books here and there. But I guess you could say, I've been a bit bored lately. Humans need their mind stimulated on a daily basis and a career of any kind will help the brain stay focused. Since I do not need to work, I have to stimulate my mind in other ways. It can be... difficult sometimes."

"So is that why you come here? To get out of your house when you're bored?" she asked curiously.

Lawliet nodded once. "Yes."

"I completely understand," AJ said with a sigh, making him blink a couple times. She did? "Well, if you want, we could meet up every Tuesday and have coffee together... I mean, it's up to you. I don't have many friends either and although we haven't known each other long, I feel like I could get to know you easily."

Lawliet's heart rate picked up quickly again at her second offer. Meet up with her every week? Was that something he could do? I mean, of course he didn't have anything else better to do with his time. But if he got to know her better - which in all honesty he agreed that they could get to know each other easily with how comfortable she did make him - she would begin to realize he was keeping something from her and it would betray her trust...

But he didn't have anything else better to do with his time. She was interesting, pretty, curious about him, and oh so willing to get to know him. The real him - to an extent. He'd be an idiot not to agree to this.

"That would be nice actually," he said which made her sit up in the chair straighter with a grin that stretched across her whole face. How could someone be so happy?


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few Tuesdays, Lawliet found himself anxiously awaiting AJ's smiling face to appear in the window of the cafe before entering. She ordered the same thing each time, a gingerbread cappuccino, and they sat in the same chairs as they had the first time they met. He now knew that her favorite holiday item was gingerbread. She liked to twirl her hair around a finger when she was relaxed and she smiled often to herself when she felt the warmth of the fire hit her. He could tell she thought deeply and saw things many others didn't - which was interesting all in itself. 

She had spoke of her parents who separated early on in her life (breaking the assumption that she had a happy parents) and had not seen her father since. Her mother had done the best that she could as a single parent and a minimum wage income. But she had been happy and it had taught her to be grateful for what she had and to make the most out of her life while she lived there.

Lawliet appreciated that way of looking at the world. His whole life had been shadowed over death, murder, and all sorts of cases that had taken his interest at the time. He had put his life on the line with Kira and had been supposed to die during it. Not once, not until now, had he realized that the world had a lot to offer... like AJ.

And what he really noticed about her, was that she liked him for him. He had informed her that he was an orphan and had been raised by a man that had recently died. He lived on his own and that it could get lonely at times. She hadn't once judged him or pried into any information that he didn't want to reveal, as if sensing he couldn't or wouldn't, and accepting it for what it was. She also hadn't ever commented on his quirks either - like his sitting habits or when he would slip his shoes off absently and reveal his toes to her. She didn't mind that he hunched over or when he found himself unable to speak for a long period of time because he was thinking to fast and deeply.

All of that made him like her even more so than he already did.

Christmas Eve fell on a Tuesday and so Lawliet sat himself down in his regular chair by the fire, staring at the Christmas tree to his left that was heavily decorated with ornaments and lights. His eyes glanced upwards frequently to the door to see if he could spot AJ entering.

Thankfully, she did sooner rather than later, wearing a pair of skinny legged jeans along with her ensemble of outerwear. She looked to be less cheerful than she usually did upon seeing him and ordered her drink with a solemn smile before walking over and sitting down across from him.

"Arrre you all right?" he asked her in concern. Christmas was her favorite holiday and would have assumed she would be ecstatic with energy of the holiday season since it was here.

AJ pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, her eyes still refusing to look up at his. "I... I accidentally killed my hamster this morning."

Lawliet stared at her then, hardly knowing what to say to that confession. He had made it his whole life's business to make people confess to murder, but this girl in front of him just spoke it easily with the utmost regret and heartache that he had ever heard. And he hadn't known she had a hamster.

"May I ask what happened?" he asked warily, not sure if she wanted to speak about the details just yet since she seemed to be devastated.

Sniffling, AJ's shoulders slumped. "I put her in her ball last night, to run around after I got home from work. It was pretty late and there had been tons of orders because of Christmas parties and such. I was exhausted... so I... well I woke up this morning and realized I had fallen asleep and had left her in her ball all night. She was... dead. I killed her."

Lawliet became silent, mulling over what she had told him. He honestly didn't know too much about hamsters, but knew enough about humans that preferred animal companions to know that this was tragic in her life. And on her favorite holiday, no less. If he had felt more comfortable with the idea of physical contact - or just had the nerve to do so - he would have pulled her into his arms and hugged her until she felt better.

But since that wasn't going to happen, Lawliet put a finger to his lips. "Well, it was an accident AJ. Accidents do intend to happen because humans are not perfect. You were extremely tired which can render the mind into a state of thoughtlessness. I know that guilt and regret may be eating at you at this moment, but please do not beat yourself up over it. I, more than many, know you are not the type of person to do this deliberately."

AJ nodded gently, before raising her eyes to meet his for the first time that afternoon. The whites of her eyes were red from crying, giving her a wild look with her icy blue irises. He could tell she had been crying for some time and probably had almost not come that day to meet him. He was thankful she had so she wasn't alone during this.

"Thank you Lawliet," she said appreciatively and he nodded once, willing himself not to blush at the way she spoke. Her face fell again though and he could tell the hamster incident wasn't the only thing that had made her upset. "It's not just that though... my mother isn't coming for Christmas. She met a man in France and will be with him this week. I'm... not invited."

Lawliet suddenly felt a strange sense of anger at the woman that gave birth to this beautiful woman in front of him. He might not know a lot about parents, but he knew enough that it wasn't right for AJ's mother to do something like that to her. Especially if she knew how much Christmas meant to her daughter.

"I see," he said, keeping his voice calm.

"I suppose I'll pick up a shift tomorrow at the bakery, to keep my mind off of it. It's open, you know? On Christmas. I normally request off, since my mother comes to town. But this year, well..." he watched as her voice trailed off and she took a deep breath to steady herself before she began crying again. He felt pity towards her, wishing there was something he would be able to do to make her feel better. "I brought you a Christmas present though."

That threw him off and he almost fell out of his chair. She grabbed her colorful purse and pulled out a small paper bag that she seemed to have stuck a blue Christmas bow to it. "Here," she said with a small smile. "It's nothing much, but I remembered that you had wanted to try it."

Lawliet took the bag with his finger and thumb, staring at it as if it would explode in his hands if he took his eyes off of it for a second. She had gotten him a present? Who was this woman?

"I-I" his voice cracked for the first time ever. He didn't know what to say. "I didn't get you anything. You shouldn't have -"

"Nonsense!" AJ interrupted with a sudden narrow of her eyes. "Please open it. And I don't need anything!"

Lawliet wanted to argue further, but the curiosity of what lay inside the bag made him open it. Inside, was a small piece of cake wrapped in plastic wrap. There was a Christmas sticker with the "To:" and "From:" along with a snowman catching snowflakes. She had written on it in purple ink: "To: My new friend Lawliet" "From: AJ".

When he had told Light Yagami that he was his first friend, he hadn't spoken the whole truth. Yes, maybe they could have been friends had he not been Kira. More than likely. But he had been Kira and their friendship had never blossomed.

With AJ, it was different. She wasn't a murderer (despite knowing the hamster situation) and he wasn't trying to prove her guilty for a crime. She liked him for him and he liked her for her. It was a friendship that was blossoming without them even trying and he found himself appreciating her and the fact that she was in his life now.

"It's the gingerbread cookie cake, from the bakery I work at. I made this one," she said with a small sense of uncertainty, like if she was wondering if he would refuse.

Him? Refuse cake? "Thank you very much AJ." He gently unwrapped the cake and took a bite out of it - and oh my goodness it was good. Delicious even. She was an excellent baker! "Mmmm," he couldn't help but appreciate.

Her eyes lit up and she grinned in her seat, making him feel relieved he could cause her happiness on such a sad day for her. "Ooh I'm so glad you like it!" she exclaimed joyfully.

After the cake was gone, he looked at her with a small curve of his lips. "That was incredibly delicious and thoughtful, AJ. You're by far the most wonderful friend I could have," He spoke without really thinking about it. But once the words were out, he decided he meant them wholeheartedly. He couldn't ask for anyone better to open up to... and he felt like he needed to reciprocate.

A beautiful strawberry blush crept onto her face at his compliment and AJ ducked her head bashfully. "I'm just glad you liked it, Lawliet," she giggled.

"AJ," he said suddenly and she rose her head up in alert at the sound of his voice. "Would you do me the honors of coming over to my townhouse for Christmas tomorrow?"

Her jaw slacked in response, eyes wide, and he felt his palms begin to sweat against his jean clad knees. His heart raced and his breathing picked up. This must be what "afraid of rejection" feels like.

"I... don't know what to say Law- I mean, yes of course! If you really want me to," she answered through the most gorgeous grin he had ever seen on her face. It made her eyes sparkle tens times more than usual. He decided he wanted to see it as frequently as he could.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't, AJ," he said with a nod of his head which she giggled at. "Meet me outside the cafe at one o'clock tomorrow."

AJ nodded enthusiastically, her tragic day long forgotten. "It's a deal!"


	4. Chapter 4

AJ appeared around the corner, practically skipping up the sidewalk with a grin on her face. She was wearing green tights under her coat and boots, but that was all he could see for the time given. Her hair was curled nicely around her face, which he adored but found that he slightly missed her natural waves. Eyes sparkling like always, Lawliet felt his lips curve upwards when she came to a stop in front of the cafe.

"Merry Christmas!" she chirped brightly and he nodded his head once.

"Merry Christmas AJ," he responded. "Follow me."

"Okay."

Glancing behind him a couple times in order to make sure she was still following, he took her across the street towards the townhouses. Allowing her inside the building, he held his door open for her so she could enter. She gave him a hesitant smile as she passed, making his heart beat quickly.

This was an enormous step in his new life. He was allowing someone into it. This wasn't something he took lightly.

Tongue now swollen in his mouth, preventing him from speaking, he closed the door silently behind him and walked into the sitting room. She had been staring around at the seemingly empty house in interest, but then realized he had left the foyer and then ventured after him.

He watched her reaction at the attempted set up he had made for her, and saw her eyes light up and her mouth curve into a definite "O".

"Oh... my god," she breathed, taking in the digital Christmas tree on the screen of his laptop - twinkling with multi-colored lights and a star on top. There were many different sorts of sweets sitting around it, on the coffee table, and two mugs with a coffee pot sitting in between them. It was the best he had been able to do at such short notice, the Christmas tree being the highlight. He'd been searching for something like it online all night long and finally decided to just make it himself. The colors of it made him think of her.

"Shall you join me?" he asked her quietly, gesturing to the sofa behind the coffee table. He sat down in his usual position and took the coffee pot to pour the coffee into the mugs. "I don't have cappuccino but I found a cappuccino flavor creamer if you'd like," he said awkwardly, pointing to a small bottle of creamer on the table.

She sat down breathlessly next to him - making him almost become off balanced at how close they were now sitting. He could literally feel her body heat now. They had never been this close before. He swallowed nervously.

"You did all of this for me, Lawliet?" she asked him with a turn of her head in his direction, eyes wide. He looked at her then, briefly, before taking around five sugar cubes to drop into his mug.

"Yes," he stated simply. He knew if he had to say anymore, he might say something he might not necessarily mean to. Especially with the way the strawberry scent that seemed to radiate off of her kept wafting into his senses. Damn, did he love strawberries.

"I think you were wrong yesterday," she said, drawing his attention back to the conversation at hand. He looked at her oddly. He was never wrong... She grinned at him then. "You, Lawliet, are the most wonderful friend I could ever have."

He had never blushed in his life, yet his face grew hot and uncomfortable. He dropped his dark eyes back to his mug before taking a drink of it - hoping it would hide the color. He didn't need her to know how embarrassed he was, if not flattered.

She slid her coat off of her shoulders then, brushing his arm with hers by accident. It sent every hair on his arm straight up and tingly - despite wearing a warm black long sleeved shirt. She didn't seem to notice but he definitely did. He avoided eye contact - until she reached for the creamer to fill her mug of coffee with. Her arm was bare and he was momentarily thrown off guard - again. He had never seen her skin like that before, as she either kept her coat on during their meetings or wore a long sleeved shirt of some kind.

Curiously, he allowed his eyes to travel up from her hand curved around the mug - watching her delicate long fingers - up her smooth creamy arm to the emerald green velvet short sleeve that covered only her shoulders. She was wearing a dress. An awfully beautiful one, he might add. It dipped slightly between her breasts, allowing him a slight peek of her cleavage from the height of his position, and cut short above her knees. It flattered her body perfectly.

"Do you like it?" she suddenly asked and he drew his gaze away immediately in order to not get caught staring at her form.

"Like what?" he asked her, grabbing for a marshmallow rather quickly to distract himself and his thoughts.

"The dress, I mean. You were looking at it, so I wondered if you liked it? I wore it, in hopes that you would," she admitted freely with a smile. He looked at her then, eyes wide. So he had been caught. Damn. At least she didn't seem offended by it. In fact, she looked flattered.

"Y-yes," he said through his mouthful of marshmallow, with a nod. "It's... pretty." He didn't think he had ever said that word aloud in his life.

He watched her eyes light up as he chewed the marshmallow in his mouth. Then, before he even could think about swallowing in order to save his life from choking on it - she leaned over and kissed him upon his cheek with her strawberry scented lips that he had stared at on more than one occasion.

It was swift, quick, and completely innocent. But it sent his heart into overdrive and his mind spinning. His eyes were wide and he didn't think he could swallow the marshmallow properly for a couple minutes. He couldn't even make himself chew - it was like his whole body had become frozen with tingles and shock, with a welcoming feeling of warmth throughout him.

"Thank you Lawliet," she said softly before quickly turning to her mug and taking a drink. "Mmm, it tastes just as wonderful!" she commented.

Lawliet was too stunned to speak. He had just been kissed by her.

"Oh! I know! I'll turn some Christmas carols on from my cell phone!" she said brightly, grabbing her purse to pull her phone out. In a matter of seconds, his sitting room was filled with joyful music singing about Christmas.

Honestly, he was thankful for the distraction and he eased himself to relax and take another drink of his coffee after finally swallowing his chewed up marshmallow.

"Here!" she threw up a candy cane into his face, which he stared down at it before looking up at her smiling face. "Stir it into your coffee! It'll taste amazing!"

Lawliet felt his mouth curve upwards again and he took the candy cane with his finger and thumb, to stir at his coffee with it before taste testing. "Mmm, you're quite right," he said with an appreciative sigh.

She giggled and brushed his arm with her hand before doing the same with a candy cane of her own. He tried not to jolt in his seat at the touch but quickly concluded she might be the actual death of him. Kira couldn't do it, but she sure would.

Soon, they found themselves relaxing in each other's company and Lawliet was able to speak freely with her like they normally would in the cafe. He found that she was very enjoyable company and that he was positive Watari was staring down at him with a smirk upon his face. He was falling for this girl - he just knew it.

Some time that night, with too much coffee and sweets in their system, AJ stood suddenly from her lounge position on his sofa and stuck her hand out to his face. He followed her arm to her face with his eyes.

"Dance with me!" she said with a cheerful grin.

Lawliet's eyes almost widened but didn't, because her eyes were firmly trained on him and he didn't want to show her his actual feelings towards the subject of dancing...

"I-I can't dance, AJ," he said quickly, hoping she'd not push the subject.

"Everyone can dance, silly! It's just moving your feet and hips. Please?! This is my favorite song!" she said with a small adorable pout that he knew he wouldn't be able to refuse no matter if his life depended on it. She was referring to a song that spoke of "Chestnut's roasting on an open fire" or something or other. It was difficult to listen to a song when your heart was pounding in your ears.

Lawliet sighed and forced himself to stand, not wanting to upset her since he had intentionally wanted her to not think about her hamster or mother this day. Only happiness... and if this made her happy then, well, so be it. Comfort be damned.

Yes, he was falling hard.

She took his hand in hers before he could stuff it into his pocket, and pulled him gently to the clearing in front of his fireplace that he had never used. She was smiling so fondly that he couldn't stop staring at it as if it was a delicious slice of strawberry shortcake.

"Okay, so you put this hand on my waist - " she instructed by putting the hand that was in hers onto the small of her waist which he absolutely was stunned he didn't faint at. She felt warm under his palm and the dress was incredibly soft. "Then this hand -" she grabbed his wrist that belonged to the hand that had reached his pocket upon standing. "Goes in mine." She lifted their clasped hands to the lower side of their faces. She lay a heated hand on his shoulder. "Then all you have to do is sway in time with the music."

Lawliet felt her softly move in his grasp, making him awkwardly move with her. He felt oddly out of place and her close proximity to his face was making his face grow hot. This time, however, he was unable to hide it.

She thankfully didn't comment, but smiled warmly to him as the song continued to play and their bodies moved together. He quickly got the hang of it, since they were barely moving, as the song was rather slow. She glanced around the room frequently with her ever present smile as he continued to stare straight ahead at her face in wonder. This woman was amazing to him.

Slowly, he watched her head fall gently to his hunched shoulder and she sighed against him - making his heart flutter and his breathing hitch. "Thank you Lawliet. This has been the best Christmas I have had in a very long time," she breathed to him quietly.

"No, thank you AJ," he mumbled with a curve of his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

The next Tuesday following Christmas, that he knew to be New Years Eve, Lawliet found himself waiting impatiently for AJ to show up at the cafe then ever before. They had spent a wonderful time together and he just couldn't shake her out of his thoughts. He wanted to tell her what she meant to him but was completely out of his element when it came to talking about his feelings. Especially if those feelings could make or break the relationship that they had currently. She was his very first friend and he didn't want to ruin that by telling her that she was much more than a friend to him in his thoughts. He wanted to experiment these feelings with her - by touching her and maybe even kissing her, if she let him.

At half past twelve, Lawliet was frowning to himself, eyes set on the cafe doors from his seat by the fireplace. They would normally meet at twelve on the dot, as they both were rather punctual. ( And on Lawliet's part, anxious to enjoy her company. )

One came and went and he was beginning to worry. She could have worked a shift at the bakery that day and since neither of them had traded cell phone numbers, was unable to tell him about it. But something was nawing at the back of his head. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

He stood and ordered a cappichino to-go before leaving the cafe all together. Remembering that she had spoken once or twice about what street the bakery was on, he decided to finally make a sudden appearance. Maybe he'd even get a discounted piece of shortcake while he was at it.

Deciding he'd push the worry away for the time being, suddenly set that she was just working, he sped his feet up in order to see her faster.

Lawliet entered the bakery swiftly and was immediately aware of the strange looks the employees gave him. Not caring in the slightest, he eyed their faces quickly but did not see AJ.

"Excuse me," he said politely to them, approaching the counter. "Is AJ working this afternoon?"

An older woman with a pinched up nose and a hair net upon her graying hair, stepped up to the counter. "She's off today, she'll be in tomorrow though. I could give her a message for you, if you wanted?" she asked, too interested for his liking.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary," he said quickly. "You see, I'm a friend of hers. Do you happen to know where she lives so I could check up on her? She failed to meet me at our arranged time." Evasive, no one needed to know anything else. The last thing he wanted was these old ladies to give AJ a hard time.

"I hope the poor dear is all right," the lady said, obviously feigning concern. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Here!" she said suddenly, grabbing a pen and a napkin. She wrote something quickly before handing it to him, which he took with his thumb and finger.

Skimming it over, he memorized the address quickly. Looking back up at the woman, he gave her a small smile. "Thank you ma'am. I really appreciate it."

"Not to worry, dear - " she began but Lawliet was already out the door. He hated faked kindness. He wasn't sure how a cheerful girl like AJ could even stand a bunch of old fakers like that.

AJ didn't live very far from the bakery and he was sure she walked to and from work everyday - including to the cafe. She lived in an apartment building but it wasn't as extravagant as he would have been staying in. He hadn't even had to buzz to get in. He quickly walked up the stairs and approached the numbered door the lady had written down.

He used a finger to knock on it, before pushing his hands into his pockets. From outside the door, he heard a banging and he jumped, leaning his head forwards to get a better listen. He sincerely hoped the lady had given him the right address.

Before too long, he heard a many series of locks that had him frowning quickly followed by a slide of a chain lock, and then the door swung open revealing a rather concerning and startling sight.

It was in fact, AJ's address - that was true, and he felt relieved. But she looked nothing like he remembered she did in his townhouse on Christmas.

AJ's wavy hair was sticking up in directions like she hadn't brushed it yet. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was parted open in shock, her lips extremely pale - as was her face. She was wearing a long sky-blue night shirt, he assumed, with colorful teddy bears patterned on it.

"L-Lawliet?" she asked him weakly and he immediately knew she was ill. She was even swaying slightly on her feet.

"Hello there," he said simply, giving her another once over. "Are you not feeling well?"

AJ looked pained then and incredibly embarrassed. "Yes - " but then broke off as her eyes widened and she covered her mouth before running into the apartment where she disappeared from view. He then suddenly heard a retching sound.

Closing his eyes slightly, he willed himself to walk into the apartment and close the door. Normally, he'd be far away from such a sickness. But he was so far smitten with her that he just had to do something to make her feel better.

Assuming she wouldn't want the coffee he bought her, he downed it quickly to keep him energized, and sat the cup down on a table before heading to where she disappeared from.

A bathroom, he noticed, that was quite small but AJ was leaning her face against the toilet bowl looking absolutely miserable.

He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, and kneeled down beside her. She looked at him through glazed over blue eyes. "You should go... don't want you s-sick." But she could say no more before she was throwing up again. He quickly grabbed her hair with a finger and thumb to pull it gently from her face, keeping it away from the disgusting contents of her stomach.

"I'm not going anywhere with you practically dying," he said simply, with no room for argument - not that she was capable of it at that moment anyways.

AJ soon was unable to throw up anymore, which Lawliet assumed had to do with the fact that she didn't have anything else to throw up, and so he pulled her into his arms and helped her to a bedroom to his left. The sheets of her bed were all purple, but there were many different colored pillows and accessories that lined it. Even the curtains were neon orange. It seemed to reflect the girl in his arms perfectly.

He gently laid her down onto the bed, helping her get comfortable under the covers. She looked up at him then, but he knew she was out of it.

"Thank you, L-" His name was trailed off as she fell asleep. He stared down at her for a few minutes before looking around the room aimlessly. Now that she was taken care of and asleep, he decided he probably should clean her mess up so she wouldn't have to worry about it when she woke up.

He cleaned the bathroom with the cleaners he found under her sink, disinfecting it. He cleaned his hands and arms thoroughly so he wouldn't catch whatever stomach bug she had caught. After that, he checked in on her - but she was still sleeping. Nodding to himself as a finger moved to his lips, Lawliet went to the refridgerator to see what sort of drinks she had.

She had sprite, so he took a can and found a cup to pour it in. Finding a cup on the counter full of multi colored bendy straws, he smiled quickly to himself before grabbing one and throwing it into the cup full of sprite. He then headed back to the bedroom. She'd be needing something to drink soon, he was sure of it.

Before Lawliet could reach the bedroom, however, something caught his eye causing him to pause mid-step. A small colorful cage sat on an end table in the middle of the kitchen and living room. He walked to it, one hand in his pocket and the other holding the sprite, to investigate. Logic told him this must have been the cage that her hamster had lived in before it had died. She had left it exactly the way the hamster had left it - with bedding, a wheel, a full water bottle, full bowl of food, and even a few chew blocks to keep it's teeth down. He stared at it uncomfortably, wishing there was something he could do to help her greif. He knew that Christmas had been something that had taken her mind off of it, but if she hadn't even cleaned the cage out in order to move on, she was still pretty upset.

Frowning, he moved away from the cage and into her bedroom. He sat the cup down on her end table next to her bed, and then sat down on a chair along the wall - pulling his knees up to his chest after kicking his shoes off. A finger rose to his mouth, staring at the sleeping sick beauty in her bed. The poor girl. Her father had left her, her mother had left her for an unknown man, she had accidently killed her hamster, she was obviously paranoid in her apartment if the many different locks said anything, and the people she worked with were busybodies. He didn't know if she had any other friends, besides him, but he felt a bit guilty knowing he wasn't being completely honest with the girl in front of him. In a way, he was not so different than the other people in her life.

Someone like AJ needed honesty, respect, and loyalty. He could provide her with what he had, but he wasn't sure it would be enough in the long run.

oO0Oo

AJ had slept for a very long time. Lawliet was used to staring at a computer screen for hours on end, and he had done so with AJ sleeping, but he was surprised to not want to be caught doing so. The truth of the matter was that Lawliet had nothing else better to do and he cared deeply for the blond girl in the bed. He wanted to make sure she was feeling better before leaving her to it. The sprite in the cup had gone flat hours ago and he stared dejectedly at it for a few minutes before getting up to throw it out.

When he returned with a new cup of sprite, with a hopeful feeling in his gut, he was rewarded with the fluttering sight of AJ's eyelashes as she slowly opened her eyes. He sat the cup down on her table again, bendy straw pointing in her direction, and stood over the bed to peer down at her as she looked up at him. She looked confused for a moment, that he was in her bedroom, before the realization reached her eyes.

She didn't look nearly as pale as she had before and he could tell, at least from outward appearances, she was feeling better.

"Lawliet?" her sleepy, dry voice asked him uncertainly as she continued to look up at him.

He nodded once, a finger moving over his lips. "Yes. Are you feeling any better?"

AJ eyed him once more before her eyes drifted closed momentarily - as if it took too much energy to think at the moment. "Mmm yes, I think so. At least I don't feel like I'm going to puke my guts out anymore."

"Ah yes, that is encouraging," he said with a curve of his lips. "Do you think you could drink something? You must be dehydrated."

AJ's eyes opened again and gave him a small nod. He took the cup of sprite and lifted above her. She took a breath and made herself sit up against her wall and gingerly took the cup from his hand with both of hers. He watched her take a drink before she sat it down in her lap and looked down at it for a long moment.

"Did you stay here this whole time?" she asked him in a small, uncertain voice and Lawliet immediately felt backed into a corner. He was normally the one to make someone else feel that way, he didn't approve of feeling it himself.

"Uh, yes I did. I hope you don't mind," he said rather quickly. "I wanted to make sure you didn't need to be brought to the hospital."

A hesitant smile graced her features and he felt a little at ease from the sight of it. "That was very sweet of you Lawliet. Although, I have to ask. How did you find out where I lived?"

Lawliet shrugged as if the question was irrelevent. "I went to your work in order to see you when you didn't show up at the cafe. I thought maybe you were there. When I didn't see you, I asked a co-worker of yours where you lived."

AJ nodded with understanding and then looked up at him with an appreciative smile. "Thank you, Lawliet."

Lawliet felt his neck grow hot then slowly, his face. He quickly turned from her and sat back down in the chair he had been occupying prior. "No worries," he mumbled.

AJ grinned and then sat the cup of sprite back down on the end table. "I think I want to shower," she commented and he gazed over at her blankly.

"Um, of course! Should I leave?" he asked her, already getting to his feet and sliding his feet back into his shoes.

"OH no! Of course not! Not after all the trouble it must have caused you to do all of that for me. How about I take a shower and we can watch a movie or something?" she asked him to still his movements as she threw the blankets off of her to slide out of bed. His eyes immediately went to her bare legs that he had never seen before. So milky and smooth...

"I, um, okay. That sounds fine," he said with a jerky nod, removing his eyes quickly from her legs to look into the other room. "I'll just be in there then," he replied before leaving the room all together with the door closed behind him to give her privacy.

Now alone, he blew out a breath and then glanced to the closed bedroom door idely. He heard her moving around, the sound of the faucet turning on, and then finally just running water. He drew his thumb up to his mouth, biting down hard on it in order to control his feelings. He was thinking about how she was naked right now, with water dripping off of her in all sorts of directions. And for some reason, he was wondering if she was using that strawberry soap too. He sincerely hoped she was.

Lawliet finally pulled away from the door and made himself sit down on her sofa. He was a rather paitent person, but it seemed like it didn't take too long before she was exiting her bedroom with a white fluffy towel wrapped around her hair and a new pair of clothes on - a pair of jeans and a white sweater. It was probably the most uncolorful attire he'd ever seen her wear.

"What time is it?" AJ asked as she walked over to a shelf full of DVD cases.

"Eight-thirty," Lawliet said, remembering that he had seen the time written on her alarm clock before leaving the room. He watched her take a DVD and put it in the machine before grabbing the remote and sitting down next to him. He inhaled greatly - mmm, strawberries indeed.

"Wow... I must have slept a really long time. Thank you again for staying - I'm actually greatful you did so I don't have to be alone," she commented, turning the TV on and then playing the movie with a press of a button.

"Like I said before, AJ, I don't mind," he said honestly, eyeing the screen in front of him. "What are we watching?"

AJ colored next to him with a giggle. "Well... I know Christmas was last week, but I kinda want to watch the movie "Elf". It's my favorite movie."

Lawliet wasn't a huge fan of movies but had seen a couple out of boredom in his new life. He hadn't ever seen the movie called "Elf". "Is it safe for me to assume it has to do with an Elf that works for Santa Claus?" he asked with a look over at her, a finger to his bottom lip.

AJ nodded enthusiatically and grinned to him. "Yes!" Lawliet knew if it made her happy, he'd watch it anyways. He was far too unnecessarily attached to her to refuse.

As the movie began, AJ removed the towel from her head and moved a little closer to him. His breathing seemed to stop all on it's own. He had never been used to physical contact before and even a close proximity as this one was a lot for him to handle. But it didn't stop there.

Towards the middle of the movie, which he concluded was a comedy of sorts that he rather enjoyed a little, AJ's head slowly fell to his shoulder. He felt the cold dampness from her hair through his shirt but he didn't mind. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was even. He concluded she was asleep and he felt his lips curve upwards a little.

This young woman was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him.


	6. Chapter 6

The following Tuesday, AJ met him at the cafe on time. They had concluded that what she had was nothing more than food poisoning from take out she'd ordered the night before - as AJ had told him it had tasted a little odd and Lawliet hadn't caught a bug or anything.

AJ looked to be herself again and Lawliet was relieved. Her eyes sparkled when she saw him and she was grinning. He felt his heart flutter a little when she made her way over to him with her coffee in hand.

"Hi!" she said brightly and he nodded his head to her. "How are you today Lawliet?"

"Just fine, and you?" he asked her politely and she gave him a one shouldered shrug.

"Better now that I've seen you!" she said enthusiastically and he felt himself begin to blush at her statement. She was rather bold this afternoon.

"Oh really?" he mumbled as he took a drink from his own sugary coffee.

AJ nodded with a grin. "Well, you just so happen to be the most amazing friend on the face of the earth so yeah! I'm happy to see you!"

Lawliet couldn't hide the red on his cheeks this time and she herself blushed at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you," she apologized, with a much quieter voice. "I'm just so thankful of you!"

Lawliet cleared his throat uncomfortably, wishing he could tell her why he had gone to such measures to make her happy the past couple weeks. "Well, I'm thankful of you AJ. You're my only friend on the face of the earth and so for that... I'm grateful."

AJ brightened at his words and scooted her chair towards him a little. He watched her with interest. "My mother is coming into town to make it up to me for her absence at Christmas... I was wondering if you'd like to meet her."

It was so sudden, and spoken so casually, that Lawliet was momentarily thrown off guard. It had taken him this long to allow AJ into his life on such a personal level - to bring another person into it already was just too soon. But with the way she was looking at him, a mix of anxiety and hope, Lawliet knew what his answer was going to be without really thinking it over for a too long of time. However, he wasn't going to be extremely happy about it any time soon. He still held a small piece of resentment over the fact that her mother had blew her off for her daughter's favorite holiday during a tragic time.

Apparently, without meaning to, he had thought it over a bit too long and AJ backed up, apparently thinking she had said the wrong thing. "You don't have to!" she quickly spoke, apparently hoping he didn't feel otherwise. When she looked at him that way, it definitely made him feel like that. "Please don't think I'm trying to force you into it. I know how you don't like to be around people and you're shy..."

"No it's quite all right, AJ. If it means a lot to you, I'd be more than willing to meet your mother," he said with a nod before taking a drink of his coffee and then nibbling on his doughnut as a distraction.

AJ sighed in visible relief and gave him a warm smile. "Well I appreciate it, Lawliet."

"I know you do," he answered with his mouth full and she grinned.

The next Tuesday, Lawliet found himself at AJ's apartment again - but this time with anticipation of meeting her mother. Despite not being overly fond of meeting anyone, a parent was always uncomfortable. He didn't have anyone himself and the closest he could compare it to had been Watari. Or what he had seen between Chief Yagami and his son, Light.

With a finger, he rapped on the door. A taller woman who had AJ's eyes and nose, opened it instead of AJ herself. She looked down at him in slight confusion. "May I help you?"

"Ah, yes. You must be AJ's mother. My name is Lawliet. I'm your daughter's friend," he introduced with a small nod in her direction. She narrowed her eyes with scrutiny at him and he quickly remembered why he didn't like meeting people.

Not everyone was accepting as AJ had been with his quirks. He had messy hair and he was hunched over with his bags under his eyes. At the moment, he probably looked a bit crazy.

"Hmm, Lawliet you say? Interesting name. You're not from England are you?" she asked him with disapproval. Lawliet knew that this would be a very tense meeting.

"Uh, not originally no. However I spent a few years here while I was growing up," he provided, hoping she'd let up on the interrogation. He preferred to be on the other side of that sort of situation. He supposed she was trying to decide if he was worth her daughter's time. He guessed he could understand. AJ was a rather delicate soul and often, Lawliet found himself feeling quite like a monster compared to her.

"With your parents?" the lady asked, who still had not given her name to him.

"Mmm, no. I was living in an orphanage at the time," he said idly, before asking, "Do forgive me, but do you mind if I come in? I don't necessarily feel comfortable giving out personal information in a hallway where anyone could hear me. I do hope you understand."

The lady narrowed her eyes again at him but did not let him inside. "Why? Do you have something to hide?"

Lawliet couldn't help it, his eyes narrowed right back at her. But before he could say anything that would put her in her place, AJ's voice called from inside the apartment, settling them both down calmly.

"Oh that must be Lawliet! Let him in, mum!"

The lady reluctantly moved out of the doorway and let him inside. He strolled into the living room, hands in his jean pockets, and saw AJ there in the kitchen with a dish towel in her hand. She must have been doing dishes or something.

"I'm so glad you could make it! I made us cake and tea. So you go ahead and take a seat on the sofa and I'll be right there with it," she said brightly, the complete opposite of her mother before turning to the counter where he saw a delicious looking strawberry shortcake. Feeling his mouth water, he did as he was told and sat down - in his normal position without even thinking about it.

AJ's mother sat in a chair that was cornered to face the sofa and stared at him with deep suspicion - eyeing his way of sitting. Sighing slightly, Lawliet avoided her eyes and looked down at his hand that was playing with a fraying string of his jeans. With the promise of his favorite cake, he supposed he would attempt to deal with the difficult situation calmly.

Not too long after, AJ handed him a plate of cake and then sat down a cup of tea in front of him on the table. She then handed her mother a cake and tea - then sat down with her own, next to him. There was a few minutes of awkward silence with everyone eating before AJ broke it.

"So, mum," she said slowly after taking a drink from her tea. "How was your flight?"

Her mother pointedly ignored the question from her daughter and continued to glare daggers into Lawliet who was completely ignoring her in favor of licking his fork and fingers clean of the cake.

"Where did you meet this man, Anna?" she asked her daughter with disdain. Lawliet's ears perked up at the mention of AJ's real first name and he looked towards the girl casually.

AJ blushed and glanced down before answering. "At a cafe. We have a lot in common."

Her mother seemed like she wanted to snort in derision. "Hmm. And what do you have in common with... him?"

AJ shrugged before smiling at Lawliet, catching his eyes - making him feel reassured. "We are lonely and need company for one. But we seem to understand each other easily and well, we both love caffeine and sweets!" she giggled slightly and Lawliet felt his eyes lighten a little at her declaration.

He glanced over at her mother who was looking between the two in disbelief.

"You understand him...?" her mother asked, the words trailing off as she watched him drop his knees down to place the empty plate on the table before grabbing his tea and putting five sugar cubes - that AJ had sat down for him - into the liquid. He swirled it with his fork and then propped his knees back up to his chest and took a long drink of his tea.

AJ glanced at Lawliet and grinned. "Mhm!" she said with a nod of affirmation. "I like him a lot, mum. H-he... he's nice to me."

Lawliet felt himself blush again but hid his face in the tea cup. Lawliet rose his eyes though, looking at her mother who was sighing and shaking her head while looking down at her half eaten cake.

"I suppose..." she began slowly, before looking up at her daughter with her mouth in a thin line. "If he makes you happy, then I have nothing to say to prevent it. You have my blessing, Lawliet."

Lawliet almost choked on his tea, and sat the cup onto his knee in disbelief. It was nearly like the lady had just given him permission to see her daughter - as more than friends. Glancing over at AJ, it seemed she either hadn't caught it or she was too busy giving her own tea cup attention to notice.

Looking back over at AJ's mother, he saw her curve her lips upwards a little into a tiny smile. He felt his heart speed up. That was exactly what she was doing! Feeling a little weak in the knees now, Lawliet took another drink of his tea.

"Um, thank you," he said afterwards. "I appreciate it."

The lady wasn't done however, but Lawliet couldn't get as irritated as before now that she had let him know he could pursue AJ, if he wanted to. "So Lawliet, what do you do for a living?"

Oh the awful question that was always asked in polite conversation. "I don't need to work, I have enough funds to live comfortably."

AJ's mother's eyes widened and she glanced at her daughter for confirmation. AJ nodded with a grin. "It's true mum. I've even been to his townhouse - it's huge!"

"And empty," he muttered but he was thankful no one had heard him.

"Well that's definitely surprising. How did you come by all this money if you were an orphan?" her mother asked him and he shifted a little in his seat.

"I... I was raised by the owner of the orphanage personally. I came by a lot of money when he passed."

Silence followed after the admission. Thankfully, they respected his privacy and dropped the subject.


	7. Chapter 7

The following Monday was when AJ's mother was supposed to have left. Lawliet found himself staring at the ceiling of his townhouse while perched on his sofa, his head resting against the back of the furniture in boredom.

The more he grew attached to AJ, the more he was finding himself bored to death until Tuesday came. He sincerely wished that he had at least something to do - like a case or anything. He wondered if she'd enjoyed her time with her mother, simply because the lady seemed to be too stuffy for his taste. He still wasn't sure how someone like AJ could have been conceived between a dead beat dad and a stuffy old prude.

Sighing, he grabbed a grape lollipop from his pocket and stuffed it into his mouth. He allowed himself to stare off into space, simultaneously thinking of AJ. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, but it felt like a while when a knock on his door sounded.

Frowning to himself and standing, he walked to the door and peered through the peep hole. There AJ stood, looking at his door with a grin on her face. He felt his lips curve upwards at the sight and pulled open the door.

"Hi! I was hoping you'd be home!" AJ chirped and Lawliet eyed her.

"Why's that?" he asked.

AJ just grinned brightly. "I have the day off and I need some company!"

Lawliet's eyebrows rose. "How'd you manage to get today off?"

"By calling out sick," she said with a wink. Lawliet just stared at her with confusion. She then sighed. "Okay, well I felt bad with how my mother treated you last week and so I wanted to make it up to you. So... do you want to go the zoo with me?" she peered up at him from beneath her long eyelashes, making his heart quicken.

He hadn't been expecting her to try to make amends from her mother's rudeness, and it wasn't necessary, but he didn't have anything to do that afternoon and so he nodded. "That sounds nice," he said around his lollipop. He slid his shoes on by the door and then closed his door, locking it behind him.

"Lovely!" AJ exclaimed happily, taking his hand and leading him down to a cab that she must have called earlier.

They piled into the backseat while AJ gave the directions to the driver. Lawliet pulled his knees up to his chest, staring out the window as they drove by the houses and shops in his neighborhood. He didn't remember the last time he'd left the area, honestly. He just hadn't had a reason to. AJ seemed to be making changes in his life rapidly.

"I haven't been to the zoo in so long! It makes me feel all excited like a little kid again!" AJ told him enthusiastically with a grin. Lawliet absently played with the fringe of his jeans.

"I've never been to the zoo, so you'll have to show me what it's like," he told her and glanced over at her as she gaped.

She then gave him a smile that had his heart racing. "It's a deal," she told him.

During the drive, Lawliet felt a brief brush by his foot causing his eyes to lower towards it and saw AJ's hand resting on the seat next to it. Swallowing a rather large lump that formed, he stared down at it silently for a moment before glancing up at her. She hadn't seemed to notice and if she had, she was pretending not to. Her eyes were glued to the other window and smiling to herself.

He decided he didn't mind her touching him and so he didn't point it out.

When they arrived at the zoo, Lawliet paid the fare after arguing with AJ about it. She insisted that she would then buy him an ice cream which he gladly accepted. On their way to one of the ice cream vendors, Lawliet couldn't help but notice that there were practically no one there - as if everyone in the city had decided to do something way more interesting than seeing wild animals on display.

Hands in his pockets, he followed AJ down the cobble-stoned road and watched her blond hair swing back and forth along her back with interest.

"Two double scoops of strawberry ice cream with sprinkles on top, please?" he heard AJ ask with a small curve of his lips. She was catching onto his sweet tooth nicely.

They began their journey through the list of animals and Lawliet couldn't stop himself from asking her a question that had been on his mind since the day he met her mother.

"You're name is Anna." He said it more like a statement, as he knew that it was her name and didn't feel obligated to ask it as a question.

She colored beside him, one hand on the metal gate in front of them as she stared at the elephants. A small little smile twisted on her lips as he licked at his cone and watched her.

"Yes it is..." she trailed off in thought before blinking away whatever she was thinking about. "It was my Grandmother's name. For a while, after my mom left my dad, we lived with her. She became like a second parent to me. She died when I was seven... a little after we moved out of her house. She had cancer."

Lawliet had never been comfortable with comforting - which was slightly ironic. But he laid a hesitant hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." AJ gave him a warm smile that seemed to make her eyes sparkle back at him, her ice cream melting a little at the sudden distraction. Thankfully it was cold out.

"It's okay... it happened a long time ago. But that's not the whole story, I'm afraid -" AJ sighed and tightened her grip on the railing, he dropped his hand from her shoulder to give her his full attention. "I lived my whole life holding onto the hope that my father would find us and we could live happily like we once had. As I grew up, I realized that it would never happen and so I made myself think that I would never need a father. It wasn't until I graduated and began my own life, that he got into contact with me and told me he wanted to make amends. Foolishly, I believed him because the hope I had as a child had apparently never truly went away. So, despite the disapproval of my mother, I went and visited him. I don't have a car and he lived in the country - with no cell service or internet. I didn't think of the dangers... and well, I was only supposed to be there for a week. Turns out, he wasn't going to let me go."

Lawliet stopped licking at his ice cream cone, watching her face turn into a frozen mask of flashback. Her eyes stared blankly at the animals in front of them.

"He wouldn't take me to the airport. I didn't have any way of getting ahold of my mother - not without him knowing. He only had one land line. We ended up getting into an argument and tried to lock me in the bedroom I had been staying in. I bit him - trying to make him let go. But he locked me in the room, calling me crazy and unstable. I heard him call my mom, telling her all these lies about me - I guess to make her not want me back. Thankfully, after he got done, he gave me the phone and I called her - telling her the truth and that he wouldn't let me go. She believed me, knowing how he was and got a cab to come all the way out there while he was at work and took me to the airport. I didn't call him to tell him I had left till after I had got through security - knowing he wouldn't be able to get to me. That's the last time I ever saw him..."

Lawliet watched her blink once and shake her head, looking over at him with a small apologetic smile. "Anyways, that's why I go by AJ. I don't want to be called by either of my names... It brings back hurtful memories."

"I see," he said slowly, thinking over what she had just told him. Her father had kidnapped her and held her hostage, attempting to keep her there with him for who knows why. Wherever he was... Lawliet hoped he never met the man.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring down the mood," AJ told him - licking her ice cream again as if nothing had just been said. "Hey let's go see the lions!" She took his free hand and tugged him away.

After walking around a bit, finishing their delicious ice cream, and watching baby lions play, AJ pulled him into a gift shop where they browsed the selections of stuffed animals and memorabilia. AJ had headed to the stuffed elephants immediately upon walking inside, but Lawliet paused at the necklaces. There were several silver chains on display, each centered with an animal. Eyeing them, he took the elephant one from the shelf and bought it without AJ even seeing him do it.

AJ bought herself a small elephant toy and he stood beside her, amused that she refused to take a bag for it - instead, deciding on holding it in her arm for the rest of their trip.

"I'm a little tired, aren't you?" AJ asked him as they walked through the zoo. Lawliet fingered the necklace in his pocket, trying to get up the nerve to give it to her.

"Mmm, not really. But since I don't sleep often, I don't think my answer counts," he told her and she looked over at him with a tilt of her head.

"You don't sleep often?" He glanced over at her, spotting the worry line etched on her forehead. He shrugged nonchalantly - wondering if she had even noticed the huge dark circles under his eyes... He couldn't believe she wouldn't have. She must be acting polite.

"No I don't," he said simply and they continued to walk until they reached the exit.

It was then that it began raining. Living in England, it wasn't a rare occurrence. AJ squealed a little beside him as she held her cell phone up to her ear to call them a cab. Catching his eye, she grinned with amusement.

"It's so cold!" she told him and he felt his lips twitch. He had never been bothered by rain and actually enjoyed the cold droplets hit his skin. It felt refreshing after staying inside for days on end.

As they waited for the cab, AJ scooted closer to him and he pinched the silver chain in his pocket with his finger and thumb. Hesitantly, he withdrew his hand from his pocket and gently took her wrist. AJ looked up at him with surprise and then dropped her gaze down to her palm where he had given her the necklace. He immediately put his hand back into his pocket.

He watched her intently as her eyes widened and her lips parted, rain drops sliding down off of them - her hair now stuck to her pale cheeks. He couldn't help but feel like she had never looked so beautiful before. Swallowing down a foreign emotion, Lawliet hoped she'd say something soon. She was stunned, he knew, but he didn't think it was rejection that would come from her mouth.

"Oh Lawliet..." she murmured quietly, but he could still hear her over the rain. She rose her eyes to meet his and if it wasn't for the cold rain, he was sure he would have blushed. "Thank you for getting this for me. I absolutely adore it."

Before he knew it, she was on her tip toes and kissing his cold cheek - her lips feeling extremely warm in comparison. It caused his insides to warm exponentially. As she slid back down to the balls of her feet, their eyes seemed to lock in a completely different way than he was used to. His breathing seemed to stop all on its own and his heart pounded harder.

"Can you..." she cleared her throat before holding the necklace out to him. "Could you put it on me?"

Lawliet looked down at the necklace for a moment in thought before nodding. He wasn't sure what he should say, or if there was even anything appropriate to say. He took his hands out of his pockets and took the wet necklace in to his hands and unclasped it. She turned around in front of him and he eyed the back of her head before taking a necessary step towards her.

Afraid he'd do something wrong, he quickly put the necklace around her neck and withdrew his hands before he could do something he'd regret. All he could think about were her warm lips and how she looked in the rain.

AJ turned to face him and gave him a heart wrenching smile that made her eyes sparkle. "Now I'll have to get you something," she told him and he felt his head shake before he even thought.

"No, I don't need anything," he said and she giggled.

"Of course you don't need it, Lawliet. I just want to give you something in return."

Their cab arrived before he could argue any further and they climbed into the car together. He told the cab driver his address and fell into a comfortable silence in the back seat on the way there. After a moment or two, he felt AJ trembling a little in her seat and looked over at her as she shivered. The rain had drenched the both of them and their clothes were sticking too their bodies like a second skin. He didn't mind it, but he supposed she was freezing.

Lawliet looked back out the window in thought. He could always tell the cab driver to turn the heat up but he also felt like this very well could be an opportunity to warm her himself. The legendary L would have taken risky chances on a daily basis to get to his means, but Lawliet - the loner, socially awkward, genius was absolutely terrified to get close to someone on such a personal level. Despite the fact that they had touched on many occasions and he didn't mind when she kissed his cheek or took his hand, Lawliet knew that anything else would turn their relationship into a different way that he was both comfortable and uncomfortable with.

His mind was pulling him in two, and he closed his eyes as if in pain for a moment before making up his mind. Opening his eyes, he reluctantly slid his legs down on the seat and immediately felt vulnerable. Awkwardly, he lifted a hand and reached over to AJ, taking her own hand that had been resting on the seat between them. Her hand was like ice, and he knew he'd made the right decision. She looked over at him, her lips a pale color of red, and he gently tugged on her hand.

"Law-"

"Body heat has been scientifically proven to warm up a human internally," he informed her, relying on facts to boost his confidence. AJ blinked at him once before slowly sliding over to him. He wasn't sure what to do with his arm so he lifted it up into the air as she nestled into his side. He could feel her body flush up against him immediately and tensed up without breathing as her head rested against his chest. She could most likely hear the rapid sound of his momentary panic.

Arm still up in the air, he didn't notice - his eyes firmly on the top of her head, staring down at the young woman against him. She sighed and nuzzled into him further, before reaching up and grabbing his raised arm and pulling it down onto her shoulders. He felt warm tingles spread over his arm and through his body, leaving him breathless and dizzy. He wished he could keep his knees up to his chest to ward them feelings off - they were slightly terrifying. But he didn't dare move, not wanting to disturb AJ as she used him as a personal heater.

"I think Anna is a pretty name," he mumbled to her and she sat up a little to look at him with tired eyes. He watched her stare at him, searching for something that he wasn't clear about. Whatever it was, she saw it and then gave him a warm smile, before settling back into him. She threw her arms around his waist and held him to her tightly.

Lawliet attested that it was the moment he fell in love with another human being.


	8. Chapter 8

January was gone in a flash and February had brought with it, sunny afternoons and slightly warmer weather. Lawliet found himself sitting in the cafe in his usual chair, sipping his sugary coffee, amongst a million different shades of pinks, purples, and reds. The cafe had always been deemed to decorate for every holiday - Valentine's Day wasn't an exception.

Since the zoo, Lawliet and AJ's friendship had changed. At first, it had made him panic - thinking maybe it was a bad thing. But AJ seemed to smile in a different way and her eyes sparkled more frequently when looking at him. It made him wonder if maybe there was a possibility of them becoming more than friends. However, he didn't consider himself brave enough in that area to question it.

Sighing, he adjusted his footing on the chair and watched the cars go by absently. It might have been a Saturday, and he knew there was no possible way AJ would visit, but he hadn't wanted to sit in his house all day. It was one of those sunnier days and it had felt nice to get fresh air into his lungs.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, but when his phone in his pocket began to vibrate - he had it more out of habit than neccessity - he froze. Since he knew that no one knew his number, not even AJ who had become a permanent fixture into his life, he knew that the call was not good. He had enough deductive reasoning to know that much. And his instincts were never wrong either.

Still feeling the phone buzz, he hesitantly took it out and looked at the offending object.

xxx-xxxx-xxxx

unknown

Yes, definitely not good. As he hadn't felt the need to use a voice scrambler for a phone that never rang, he decided at last minute to use a fake accent if it were some solicitor.

He clicked the answer button and held the phone an inch away from his hear to listen. Nothing came through at first and he was about to say something, but then he heard it.

"Hello, L." The voice was scrambled and he felt his heart stop beating. Whoever this was, knew who he was. Not giving himself away, he stayed silent. They didn't disappoint. "I know you're there and I know you're in England. London, to be specific. I have come to the understanding that you have been living a secret life - in a townhouse across the street from a cafe that you frequently visit and meet with a young girl."

Lawliet gritted his teeth, a thumb going to his bottom lip as he listened. How had he not known that someone was spying on him? Who was this person?

"Now that we've made that clear, let me inform you that I have no intention of threatening you in any way. In fact, I want you alive. I will be sending you an email shortly, detailing all that you need to know. Goodbye... L." The phone call dropped and left him seething with confusion and rage that someone would have the gall to call him out like that after spying on him. No... the focus of his anger was that he was so wrapped up with AJ that he had let himself grow comfortable in his new life and didn't see the signs.

How could this be possible?

He shut the phone off and stood, forgetting his coffee and left the cafe - throwing the phone into the rubbish bin on his way out. He would get to the bottom of this, whether his cover was blown or not.

Back in his townhouse, he allowed himself to feel the surroundings for anyone around him. He didn't feel anything and wondered that now that they had enough evidence of his existance, that they had stopped survelience. He sat onto his couch immediately, pulling his knees to his chest as he turned his laptop on.

Sure enough, he recieved an email. Before opening it, he tracked the message with his software. It took him several minutes, because apparently this person knew what they were doing, but he knew also knew what he was doing. And he never would allow someone to think they had won without getting his own information on them to even the fields.

The most he could get was that the email had been sent from England and that made him pause. Either this person was concidentally there or they had followed him here. Since he didn't believe in coincidences, he believed the latter.

Finally, he opened the email and scanned it's contents. The information was obvious and cryptic enough to tell him who had sent him the message.

Someone he hadn't believed to track him down - but who he should have known to put the peices together. His lips twisted into a small smile, unable to stop himself. Now that Kira was gone, was he able to return to his life?

Lawliet sat in his house for hours, thinking and researching. It was far past six when he heard his doorbell.

Still worked up from his message, he stood and peered through the peep hole - thinking he should install more security into his home. But he only saw AJ and it was like all of the problems he had faced that day began to deterierate.

Relucantly opening the door, he saw her eyes light up and that smile that she seemed to reserve just for him now, brightened her face - making his lips twitch upwards at the sight.

"A-," he began - but before he could finish, she had thrown herself at him into a tight embrace. Sucking in for air, his eyes grew wide and he wasn't sure what was louder - her heart or his.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" she chirped into his ear and let him go to grin up at him.

He was momentarily stunned by her and just stared blankly, but she didn't seem to mind. He was happy to see the elephant necklace around her neck.

"Oh yes... um, Happy Valentine's Day," he said awkwardly after coming to his senses. He wasn't sure how to take any of that.

AJ giggled and grabbed her purse, taking a red envelope out of it. She handed it over to him. When he hesitated and just looked down at it, she blushed darkly. "Um, here. It's a Valentine."

Lawliet had to admit he had never received a Valentine before. Ever. He hadn't even acknowledged the holiday until that moment. He met her gaze and found her attempting to keep her embarrassment at a minimal. Why was she embarrased? At Christmas, she had been extremely excited to give him a gift...

"Thank you," he muttered, taking the envelope with his finger and thumb before opening it. It was a card, like you would get on your birthday or when you were ill in the hospital. But it had a red heart on it with the words "To someone Special". He gulped and opened the card, using his other finger and thumb to hold it out in front of his face. It read: "Hope you have a happy Valentine's Day" in the same font as the words on the front, but what really caught his eye was the words written in red pen down below. He recognized it as AJ's handwriting

"I wasn't sure if you'd ever had a Valentine before, but from what you have told me about your life, it seemed pretty lonely. I want you to know that as long as you want me as your friend, you'll never be alone. Happy Valentine's Day Lawliet."

Lawliet read the words over and over again until they were permanent in his mind. Everything she had ever done for him in the past two months paled in comparison to the small little sentences on this card. A warm feeling spread throughout his body and he wondered if this was what it truly felt like to have someone care for him - outside of Watari. He didn't think he deserved AJ's care but he would welcome it.

When his eyes left the card to look up at her, she was playing with her fingers nervously and her eyes kept flittering over his face. She was obviously embarrassed and wasn't sure how he'd react to it.

"AJ," he said, his voice sounding more sure than he felt - startling her as she snapped her eyes up to his. He lowered the card and took it into one hand. "You either, will not be alone. For as long as I am around, you will not be alone."

His words had been from his heart that shouldn't be beating and the complete truth that he had never given someone before. With the knowledge of his old life creeping up on him, he wasn't sure how long he'd have these moments with her. But he meant every word he said. From this day forward, no matter if he began dectective work again, he would keep AJ in his heart. He would never forget her.

AJ's sparkling blue eyes began to water and he was starltled to realize that there were tears gathering. She was going to cry? Before he could defend himself again, she was hugging him again - a moment flashing behind his eyes of Misa Amane hugging Light in front of him in the same manner. Was this what it was like?

Her hands gripped onto his shirt at the shoulders, holding him to her. Even with his hunched back, the top of her head didn't quite make it to his nose. He loved the fact that she never failed to make his heart race and his body warm when she touched him. Slowly, he took the hand that wasn't holding the card and brushed it along her back - wanting to keep her against him forever.

"Please call me... Anna," she whispered to him and his tongue swelled up at her statement. She herself, was putting herself out there for him - like he had done for her.

They didn't seem to know what to say to each other then, just holding each other out on his doorstep. He could feel her breath against his neck, could smell the sweet fragrance of strawberries in her hair mixed with sugar and flour from working at the bakery that day. Now that he knew what it was like to have someone like her in his life, he never wanted to let this young woman go.

Gently, she released her grip on his shirt and slid her palms down his chest to rest over his heart that thumped against her rapidly. She pulled her head away but didn't move away so he kept his hand upon her back. Their eyes met and he stared into them, hardly believing she was real.

Her fingers played with the creases of his shirt, making patterns that his mind was too fuzzy to figure out. Hesitantly, she began leaning up towards him - her face getting closer to his. As the inches grew fewer between them, he felt his breathing slow until it was non-existant. Her lips hovered over his, causing him to smell the sugary substance that was her breath until finally she pressed them to his.

If touching her had been incredible, kissing her was ten times - no ninety times- better. The gentle press of her mouth against his was warm and made him tremble slightly against her. Nothing like the pecks on the cheek she had bestowed on him before. It wasn't till he realized her eyes were closed, that he slowly slid his closed and savored the moment. Her lips parted slightly, pressing them against his bottom lip softly. He could taste her, she was as sweet as she smelled.

His handle on her back pressed absently, making her flush against his body - like they were suddenly one person.

The kiss was shorter than he had wanted it to, finding himself wanting to never part from her lips - as if his life depended on the touch. She slowly pulled away from him, their eyes opening at the same time to look at each other. His heart was richoceting loudly in his chest between them and he was positive she could feel it under her hand.

A small smile spread over her face then, the warmth in her eyes causing him to fall all over again. "Happy Valentine's Day Lawliet... I'll see you Tuesday." Lawliet was too stunned by what had occured to realize that he was allowing her to walk away from him.

It wasn't until she was disappearing around the corner of the townhouses, that he came to his senses.

He had just been kissed by the sugar angel herself. If he hadn't been able to feel the small tingles on his lips, which his thumb played with immediately, he wouldn't have believed what had just happened to him.

It poised the unwanted question into his mind.

Would he want to give this up to return to his old life?

"For the first time in my life... I don't know what to do... Anna."


	9. Chapter 9

The following days leading up to Tuesday, Lawliet found himself falling into a frenzy. Never before had he discovered such an ultimatum. Now that he knew what AJ - no, Anna's feelings were towards him, he had the choice of either continuing on with this new life with her, maybe with the hope of having a normal life like everyone else ( he wasn't getting any younger ) or he could go back to his old life. His whole life up until then.

Now that he'd had a true glimpse of what happiness with another person was, would he be able to give it up and revert back to being a lonely detective?

Ever since he was very young, when Watari had taken him in, he had been solving cases. HIs mind just worked that way. It was analaytical. He saw every detail and could even predict what would happen next, based only on those details. He'd grown accustomed of living on the outskirts of normal, civilian life - dancing around the edge from behind a computer. For years he'd felt content with it, thinking that it would be enough for him.

But now...

He just couldn't stop thinking about Anna. How she was very lonely in her own way. That she had found friendship and companionship in him. And he for her. That she returned the foreign feelings and wanted to get closer to him. For him. Not for L. But for Lawliet.

To this day, he wasn't sure what his true name was. But he knew that Lawliet was who he wanted to be. Did he have the will or want to return back to L?

He didn't know. But he knew that his choice was going to have to be made soon.

And that brought up another question. If he were to choose a normal life with Anna, how would he explain that? L was a sought after title, something that many of the children at Wammy's were brought up to live up to and look up to - in order to one day success him. How would he explain that he no longer wanted the title? The title that had been made for him.

On Tuesday, Anna arrived at the cafe right on time. She ordered a coffee and sat adjacent him in their informally assigned chairs.

"Hi," she said, quite bashfully and her cheeks were a slight strawberry color.

Lawliet's large eyes eyed her carefully. "Hello there. Is it cold outside?"

Anna shook her head, her eyes downcast to stare at her coffee cup. "No, it's actually quite nice. We could go for a walk afterwards, if you wanted."

Lawliet thought that he'd be unable to deny her anything at this point. He'd take her to the moon, if she wanted.

"Why are your cheeks red?" He couldn't help but ask. If not the cold... Was she blushing?

Her cheeks reddened further and she was now unable to regain eyecontact. "I keep thinking about Valentine's Day," she confessed and let out a nervous little laugh.

Immediately, Lawliet's eyes dropped to her pink lips and remembered the taste and feel of them against his own. "Ah, I find myself thinking about it also. Is it safe to assume that you do not regret what happened?" He was a little surprised to find himself worried over her answer. This whole time, he'd been so confident on her feelings for him - because come on, who else would kiss him on the lips if they didn't hold some sort of affection towards him. But now... with the prospect of her turning him down... well, it was something he dared not think about.

Anna straightened and her eyes widened, snapping up to his in alarm. "Oh! No of course not. Not unless you do..." she trailed off, her confidence waning to weariness.

"I don't find myself regretting anything at the moment," Lawliet answered her, however as the answer was honest - he couldn't help but think about Watari. His eyes dropped down to his own cup, his fingers on his free hand playing with stray strings on his jeans.

Silence followed that statement and despite his sudden deep thoughts towards his late father figure, he could feel her eyes on him.

Then, after a moment. "I am very glad, Lawliet," her small voice told him, before she reached over the small space between them and layed her hand over his fidgiting fingers. The digits stilled at once, feeling her warmth descend onto his skin.

His dark eyes watched her hand for a moment, eyeing the way her fingers were quite short and thin. A pale soft complexion of skin stretched across the digits. He felt his fingers twitch underneath her palm, wanting to touch it to see if it was just as soft as he remembered it being. Slowly, without the least bit of warning in his mind, he slid his fingers out from under palm. Before she could withdraw her hand, he lightly caressed the back of her hand with his fingertips.

Yes, quite soft. He ran his fingertips with determination across the small lines on her skin. "I have never touched a human before, in this way," he confessed and he didn't even know who he was talking to - her or him.

Anna stayed quiet, watching him play with her hand for a moment before she lifted her fingers to interlace with his long bony ones. They looked so different, the hands. His hands were much larger and paler. Yet, they seemed to fit in the most perfect of ways when laced together.

Calmly, he looked up into face as her eyes stayed downcast towards their hands. Her lips were turned upwards into a soft smile, her blue eyes sparkling. She was truly the most beautiful creature he'd met in his whole life. How could he have ever thought he'd be able to give her up?

"I think I'd like to take that walk," he told her and her eyes snapped up to his to catch his gaze before grinning.

"All right!" she said happily, a new found energy in her system as she regretfully released his hand and pulled away. She took her cup in her hand and waited for him to collect himself, slide his shoes back on, and take a hold of his own cup.

Anna had been correct. The weather was quite lovely. The sun was shining and there were big fluffy clouds in the dark blue sky. The trees that lined the sidewalks seemed to thank whatever diety upstairs that there was no more rain to drown them in. Or snow, for that matter. He understood, glancing at Anna.

She gave him a quick grin before they began walking side by side down the sidewalk. His was more a shuffle, of course, while she practically skipped. They were very different, he thought. But he liked that. He thought, perhaps, if he were to have met someone more like him, he would grow quite bored with them after the initial shock of someone actually being like him wore off.

"Have you... I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask," Anna cut herself off, blushing as he looked back over at her in question. Now curious, he pressed.

"Have I what?"

Anna glanced over at him before ducking her head, her cheeks pink again. He had to admit, it was rather endearing. The fact that he could make a woman blush did something primal inside him.

"Um... well, I was just wondering - and you definitely don't have to answer if you don't want to because I will completely understand - but... have you ever had a girlfriend before?" she seemed to have forgotten how to breathe momentarily, because she had rushed her words all out - wanting to say them before losing her nerve.

But Lawliet was a little taken off gaurd by the question. "No, I haven't," he replied casually and Anna took her time, pondering over her thoughts, however clearly relieved he didn't make her feel silly for asking. Lawliet, though, was now wondering if that is what she was... Was she his girlfriend? Is that what kissing meant? "Have you?"

Anna looked up at him with wide blue eyes, before looking forwards in a determined manner. "Yes, but it was only one boy. Back in high school. He was very nice at first, but way too superficial for me."

"Did you kiss?" Lawliet asked her and she blushed dark, appearing to not want to answer.

However, she did anyways. "Yes. A few times. But nothing serious. Only a few closed mouth kisses. He wanted to go further with me, but I was too nervous," she admitted with a small embarrased laugh. "But it didn't last. I think the last time I heard from him, he was in some sort of law school dating some blond bimbo."

Lawliet took a drink from his cup, staring ahead thoughtfully. Well that was ironic, he thought. Quickly dismissing that, he changed the subject slightly. "I have to admit, I'm unused to feeling inexperienced. I'm afraid that you will have to help me learn how to be a successful boyfriend," he told her, as if asking her to teach him how to do a math equation. He could do math though. Figuring out what women wanted in a boyfriend would be a much harder equation.

Anna laughed, but not in mockingly. "Unfortunately, I am pretty inexperienced myself. My only boyfriend ended up leaving me because I didn't have sex with him. And to be honest, I don't think there's such a thing as a successful boyfriend. Humans are imperfect and they will make mistakes. My idea of a successful relationship would consist of respect, honesty, and understanding. Love isn't superficial, like candy or flowers. Or even sex. It's deeper than that. It's finding something in someone that no one else can see. It's layered. A challenge."

Lawliet was hanging on every word she spoke and was processing them into his mind. "And do you see that something in me?" he questioned her after a moment.

Anna giggled, sliding her arm through the small gap between his arm and ribs to hold onto his bicep in a very ladylike manner. She blinked up at him with a dazzling grin. "I think I do," she told him honestly and it made Lawliet feel ten times lighter.

They found themselves at a small park and Anna directed them to a bench. Throwing their empty cups away, they sat alongside each other. Lawliet kicked his shoes off and pulled his legs up to his chest.

Anna placed her hands over her knees, staring up at the sky in thought, a small ever present smile upon her lips. Lawliet dropped his eyes down to her hands, wanting to touch them again but not feeling like he had the right to unless he asked. So therefore, he did.

"Would you like to hold hands?"

Anna dropped her head back down to levelly look at him in surprise before her smile returned, this time that warm smile that she specifically gave to him. It did wonders to his heart. "I'd like that," she said softly and lifted one of her hands up, palm upwards.

Lawliet slid a hand from his knee down to touch hers, before lacing his fingers with hers like she had done before. She then dropped their locked hands down to her own knee. They then stared ahead at a small pond in front of them, watching the fish living in it rise to the top and create bubbles. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Lawliet was pleased to feel Anna lay her head gently upon his shoulder and breathe deeply, as if content.

Lawliet pulled his free hand up to his lips, biting on his thumb in thought. He didn't think he'd be able to give Anna up. But he was still worried he would never be able to be as honest with her as she expected him to be. She had to realize a portion of his life was unspoke of by now and given time, she'd probably want to learn about it. Would he be able to tell her? He wasn't completely sure about that. Of course, he would want to. And he felt like he could trust her to a certain extent, but humans did make mistakes. He didn't think, given Anna's personality, that she would intentionally betray him - but what if something happened and she had to reveal what she knew?

Life was unpredictable and throwing Anna into the mix of his complicated life wouldn't be ideal.

As the afternoon waned on, Anna and Lawliet decided to head back. He walked her to her apartment, enjoying the fresh air compared to the stuffy rooms of his townhouse. He was conflicted and he was more silent than usual, giving her one worded replies as she spoke to him. It was obvious, by the time they made it to the outside of her apartment building, that Anna was concerned.

She lifted his hand, that had still yet been let go by hers, and drew his attention. His thumb that was connected to his mouth dropped a little from his bottom lip and he looked up at her, slightly in a daze.

"Lawliet, is there something wrong?" she asked him, a small frown line between her eyebrows. He absolutely hated that look on her.

His first instinct was to lie. But then that would create a bigger hole than he already was in. Plus, Anna had good instincts. She would know that he was lying and she would be even more concerned.

"I have recently been told some news that has me thinking rather hard about it... I apologize for worrying you," he told her and she leaned into him, holding their locked hands to her heart beat. The man in him didn't let the fact that his hand was rather close to her breasts slip from his attention.

Anna bit her bottom lip, chewing on it and fascinating him to no ends. "I hope everything is okay," she told him and Lawliet bit down on his thumb hard in an almost masochistic way.

"It should end up okay." Anna gave him a small, encouraging smile. With that smile, he did have hope that it would end up okay.

"Thank you a wonderful afternoon, Lawliet," she said. Lawliet's lips turned upwards a little on their own, loving the way the sun hit her golden hair and the way her eyes sparkled up at him. And the way he could feel her heart thump in her chest from where his hand rested.

"Thank you, Anna," he said around his thumb. A thoughtful look came over her face and he watched her curiously for a moment before she leaned forwards, dropping their hands, to lift on hers to his mouth. He was startled to feel her pull his thumb gently from his mouth. Feeling his heart begin to race at the promise of what he hoped was to come, she leaned up onto her toes and pressed her mouth to his in a very sweet and soft kiss.

She still had a hold of his hand, and her fingers tightened around it as her lips enveloped his chapped bottom lip between them. The fact that his mind seemed to stop working completely should have scared him, but her kiss was better than any sugary substance he had ever consumed.

Lawliet's eyes finally slid closed and allowed himself to enjoy the press of lips to his. Just another reason for him to stay with her and forget about being L.

All too soon, she was pulling away from him and he opened his heavy eyes to look down into her blue ones. He hadn't wanted the kiss to stop just yet. Before he fully understood what he was doing, he was leaning himself down to her level to press his lips back onto hers. He felt her gasp against him, not expecting his reaction but he didn't have the heart to stop. Learning quickly, he took her bottom lip between his lips, absently pulling it into his mouth slightly and feeling the warm slippery feeling of the inside of her lip. Anna sounded a small little sound that had his blood pumping faster.

Needing more, and not knowng what had possessed him, ( he had always had a fixation on his mouth, this was no exception ), he took both of her hands into his and used his mouth to press warm, wet kisses to her pink sweet lips. He gently pulled her closer to him, wanting to take her warmth and cover it over him like a blanket. He felt her lithe body against his own, just barely, with a sliver between them now. Anna finally had seemed to respond to the kiss with more enthusiasm, getting over her surprise, as her lips pulled on his lips in return.

That was when he felt it. Her tongue, sliding along his mouth. Not knowing what to do at this point, as he had never kissed someone before, especially to this level - he hesitantly opened his mouth a little further, shocked to feel her tongue slid into his mouth clumsily and lick at his teeth. Lawliet's heart felt like it would ricochet out of his chest and he needed to breathe.

Reluctantly, he broke apart from her, hearing her suck in for air before breathing heavily. His own breathing was labored. They stared at each other in an almost awe sort of way, before Anna gave him a bright smile.

"Are you sure you've never done that before?" she questioned breathlessly, tilting her head. Lawliet hesitantly let go of her hands and stuffed them into his pockets before he pulled her to him once more and gave her a few more kisses, as he was still interested in how far things could go - kissing wise.

"N-no," he had to clear his throat, his voice sounded stranger than usual. "No, I haven't."

"Hmmm," Anna licked at her lips and Lawliet's eyes dropped down to the watch the action. That tongue had just been inside his mouth. "I should probably head home," she suggested and Lawliet wasn't sure if he was ready for her to leave just yet.

But he supposed he should go... he still had a lot to think about and this kiss would be on his mind for days - if not weeks - to come. And he wouldn't be able to do anything with his mouth without it reminding him of it.

"Oh right," he said, his eyes finally lifting from her mouth to her eyes. "I will see you next Tuesday then."

Anna smiled with her pink, slightly swollen kissable lips. "I will see you then. Have a good night."


	10. Chapter 10

February was then over, with March bringing sunnier weather with it. It still could be very frigid, and of course, there were many rain-showers, but Lawliet was thankful for the clear bright Tuesdays that he shared with Anna.

Along with the sun, he had come to two conclusions.

One: Lawliet had been correct in assuming he wouldn't be able to get the passionate kiss he had shared with Anna on her doorstep back in February. They had kissed briefly since then, but nothing as intense as that moment had been. Lawliet found himself thinking more about her lips than anything else...

And that brought him to the second conclusion: He was firmly avoiding the subject of him going back to his old life. He had received two other messages from the person who had contacted him before, revealing that he knew who he was. But he had not opened them. He hadn't made the decision yet and felt like he needed to make it before venturing on further with this person.

So in other words, he was still conflicted. But at the moment, he just wanted to focus on Anna - how she made him feel, how her kisses made him melt inside with a warm fire, and how she had consumed him up like he normally did cake. She had taken hold of him - mind, heart, soul - and had no intention of letting him go. Not that he honestly could say he wanted her to.

He could only hope that she felt the same way about him. And by the way, she responded to him - the way that from the beginning she had been interested in him - he could successfully assume that she did.

It was raining the day that Lawliet had shown up at Anna's apartment building. He had taken a cab, not particularly fond of the rain drenching him when he was planning on sitting on Anna's furniture throughout the day. Anna had suggested they spend the afternoon at her place, wanting to cook for him and watch some movies - or as she had said, just hang out.

They had yet to make a label on their growing relationship but seemed content to just refer to each other as their boyfriend and girlfriend in their minds. To Lawliet, she was his girlfriend. He didn't need to say it aloud for it to become true. Plus, the way she still wanted to kiss him, made him believe she felt the same.

Upon knocking on her door, he fidgeted in his ratty sneakers - finally feeling uncomfortable enough with them to slide the heels down a few weeks ago, so only his toes were hidden inside the soles. He didn't think his heart would ever stop racing at the anticipation of seeing Anna again - even if there were only week intervals between their visits.

She swung open the door, after clearly hearing all the locks unfasten, and graced him with her signature grin. Her eyes sparkled at him, happy to see him there. He took a moment to eye her attire, unable to stop himself before he knew what he was doing. She wore purple cotton shorts, revealing her beautiful complexioned legs, and mismatched bright colored socks of orange and yellow. Her shirt was more of a tank-top, black, with little Japanese styled creatures upon it. Her blond hair was styled up onto the top of her head in a messy up-do, strands curling around her cheeks. She wore an oven mitt on one hand and held the door open with the other one. She was delectable, he thought.

Would it be appropriate to draw her in and kiss her right then and there before even stepping foot into her apartment?

"Hiya Lawliet!" She said cheerfully, leaning forwards and kissing him on the cheek. His cheek warmed with heated tingles and his lips curved upwards, smelling not only the aroma of her strawberry shampoo but the smell of what lay ahead for them wafting from inside her apartment. "I made your favorite!"

One of Lawliet's (almost non-existent) eyebrows lifted at the declaration but allowed her to pull her into her apartment with an enthusiastic tug.

"It smells delicious Anna," he told her as she released his hand to close the door behind them.

"Thanks!" He watched her walk into her kitchen, fiddling with the stove and such. She seemed too comfortable cooking, he thought with a small smile. A finger rose to his lips in thought.

"You can sit down if you want," Anna said without turning around from what she was doing. "I'll bring you some tea in a moment."

Lawliet was okay with standing there and watching her but decided to be polite and sit down on her sofa. Kicking his shoes off, he pulled his legs up to his chest and stared ahead at the television. She was watching the news - which was odd since she had informed him that she didn't watch it.

After a moment or two, Anna appeared at his side, handing a cup of tea in his face - which he took appreciatively - before placing a full bowl of sugar cubes on the coffee table in front of him.

"You're watching the news," he stated, without questioning and he glanced up in time to see Anna blush and a dark shadow to reach her eyes. Lawliet was immediately interested in the answer now.

"M-my father is missing," she said, disturbed by this revelation. Lawliet's hands that held the cup of tea became frozen and he stared up at her through his large dark eyes.

"Why do you think he'll be on the news, Anna?" he asked her carefully but with curiosity.

Anna pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, looking uncomfortable with a glance in the television's direction before adverting her eyes to the floor. "My mother called me last night. She told me that they have investigators trying to find him and they called her to see if she knew where he was. She hadn't heard anything from him in a few years, not since I was almost kidnapped. I refuse to answer his calls and he seemed to give up a few months ago..." her voice trailed off as a wave of emotion took over her eyes and face. Lawliet made a slow move to fill his cup of tea with sugars, processing this information into his analytic mind as she explained all of this.

"And you think something happened to him?" he assumed thoughtfully, staring down into the sugary liquid, stirring as many sugar cups into his cup that he could.

Anna exhaled a shaky breath and fidgeted in his peripheral vision. "Possibly," she admitted. "He might have done bad things, but he's still my father and I don't wish bad will on him. I have a bad feeling about his disappearance. Normally, when he would disappear, he would end up back at his father's house - working for him at the pub my grandfather owns. But apparently, not even my grandfather knows where he is."

Lawliet drank from his cup, swallowing the thick syrup before looking up at her from under his dark bangs. "Has the investigators called you to question if you know anything?"

Anna stared back at him through wide blue eyes. "No. Nothing. They just got in touch with my mother yesterday though, so I am sure they will call possibly today or tomorrow."

Lawliet didn't nod or even look outwardly responsive. His mind was thinking of all the possible scenarios that her father could have done to disappear so thoroughly. Catching her eyes beginning to glimmer, he reached out to take her hand in his. She always felt so warm, compared to his seemingly cold skin.

Anna pressed her lips together tightly as if attempting to hold herself together in front of him. This woman was possibly the most selfless person he had ever met in his whole time of existence. Bad things had happened to her, yet she did not wish any harm to the people who had done those bad things. It was refreshing and confusing all at the same time.

Lawliet gave her a serious, comforting expression. "Anna, if your father had died - they would find his body."

Anna choked on a broken sob, her eyes overfilling with tears and she looked away - but didn't release his hand. "I-I know," she said through a hoarse voice. "I-I just hope that he... I don't want anything to happen to him, Lawliet. I want him to be happy."

Lawliet felt a harsh lump in his throat and gently pulled her hand towards him, squeezing it gently with his before drawing the back of her hand to his mouth. He gave it a, hopefully, comforting kiss and wished he could make her feel better. Gods, how he hated it when she cried.

Anna looked down at him through tears, giving him a small sad smile at the gesture. He felt relieved that he could at least make her feel better a little. "I have to go check on the cake," she murmured and Lawliet released her hand so she could walk away from him.

He looked back at the television screen, a thumb coming up to his lips and he bit harshly down onto the fingertip. Perhaps, with his investigation, he'd be able to find out what happened to her father... But that would mean he'd be returning to his old life, wouldn't it? In a way... He bit down harder.

Suddenly sounding improved than before, Anna called from the kitchen. "The cake's done! Do you want two strawberries on top?"

Lawliet's mind distractedly returned to the present. "Oh yes please."

A few silent minutes later, Anna handed him a small plate of a large piece of strawberry shortcake - two strawberries atop a dop of whipped cream. He couldn't help but smile softly down at it. He took the plate and gave her a quick smile.

"Thank you for baking this for me," Lawliet told her with full appreciation in his voice and Anna returned the smile, her eyes brightening fondly down at him - despite the small puff around the eyelids.

"I'll bake you anything you want," she told him before sitting herself down next to him, placing her cup of tea in front of her, and digging into her smaller piece of cake.

Lawliet's heart fluttered a little at the statement. "You are too good for me, Anna," he said, slicing the cake with his fork before stuffing a huge bite into his mouth - and good gods, had he gone to heaven?

Anna giggled and Lawliet was then fully relieved that the topic of her father was temporarily forgotten. "You're just saying that because I made your strawberry shortcake."

Lawliet glanced at her with a teasing glint in his eye, that she caught, and laughed at. "Oh you know I'm right," she joked with a wink in his direction before a comfortable silence fell over them, both eating their cake - Lawliet finishing his much larger piece before she had.

"Okay, I can't watch this anymore," she suddenly muttered, putting cake down on the coffee table to grab at the remote. She promptly turned the channel - turning it to a dramatic detective show. Lawliet then watched her turn the channel again - after groaning to herself - until she finally found a cartoon of sorts.

Sighing to herself, Anna dropped the remote to the table and leaned back in her seat next to him. Lawliet didn't have anything comforting to say - his mind focusing on what he'd be doing that night when he left her apartment. He'd find her father. His eyes dropped to her unfinished cake, staring at the lone strawberry she had yet to eat.

When she made no move to pick the plate back up to finish eating, her eyes fixated on the television screen blankly, Lawliet asked: "Are you going to finish your piece of cake?" in hopes to distract her from her current thoughts.

Anna blinked and looked down at the plate in front of her before giving him a suspicious smile. Lawliet held back a triumphant smirk. "Why? Do you want to eat it?" she asked him in amusement, her blue eyes narrowing playfully at him.

His heart felt lighter at the sight. "Possibly," he said casually, feigning disinterest. "Given that you aren't going to eat it."

Anna giggled and leaned over, picking the plate up and pinching the strawberry between her index finger and thumb. She glanced over at him, making sure he was watching before she slowly lifted the fruit to her lips - taking a small bite out of it. Lawliet wondered if there had ever been a more erotic sight until just then.

Sure, it was innocent enough and he highly doubted she had meant it to be arousing - but suddenly, as if someone had turned the heat on in the apartment, he felt extremely warm all over and his face grew hot.

Anna caught his gaze, but misinterpreted it, wrapping her pink lips around the fruit to take another bite. Then gave a small, "mmm". She had no idea what she was doing, did she? He swallowed thickly, feeling something he hadn't necessarily felt in quite a long time. If truly, ever.

When all that was left was a green stem, she dropped it to the plate and then handed over the rest of the shortcake that had a small spot of whipped cream. "Here you go," she said through a grin, her lips glossy from the strawberry juices.

Lawliet couldn't help himself. Not after what he had just witnessed. He leaned over promptly, ignoring the plate of shortcake, and took her by surprise, pressing his mouth over her lips. He sounded a small moan of delight, tasting the strawberry on her mouth. His eyes closed. She quickly kissed him back and leaned into the touch. He used his tongue, sliding it across her lips to taste every inch of them - wanting to taste strawberry and her lips into his mouth as thoroughly as he could.

He wasn't thinking. Not really. Surely there were a few thoughts in his mind, but it was focused on what his mouth was doing. She hesitantly opened her lips, and he about groaned into the kiss. His tongue, which was still swiping at her lips, was then touched by the warm organ that resided in her mouth.

It tasted even better than her lips had. She tasted of not only strawberries, but sugar, tea, and something that screamed Anna. Everything he loved in one glide of the tongue. His heart was pounding loud in his ears, the fact that shortcake was being offered to him prior now absent from his line of thinking. One of his hands, that had been on his knee, moved on its own - capturing her jawline with gentle fingertips. She breathed through her nose, sending little tingles over his cheeks as their tongues experimentally licked at each other.

His tongue was now firmly in her mouth, seemingly demanding as he tasted her. His tongue moved past her tickling tongue, moving over her cheeks and down her teeth - making sure to be as thorough as he could. What this woman could do to him, with just her mouth.

But he needed to breathe. He was practically eating her face off at this point, and he became aware of what he was doing from the lack of oxygen. Slowly, he pulled away from her lips, a small wet sound sounding from the breakage. His eyes slid open, looking into her heavy blue eyes that sparkled merrily at him, with a small hint of surprise and... was that arousal as well?

To redeem himself, he took the forgotten plate in her slack hand and pulled the shortcake to his knees. "Thank you," he told her, his voice sounding strange to his ears. It was throaty, if not husky. As he finished off her cake, distractedly thinking that it tasted nowhere near what her mouth had, he could feel her eyes penetrating the side of his face.

Plate empty, he leaned forwards to put it down on the coffee table. Upon her long period of silence, he turned to look over at her - and was startled to see the intense heat in her blue eyes. They were a shade darker than normal and he blinked once. What was she thinking about?

He didn't have much time to ponder that question, because she was sliding over to him, and then her hand was on his cheek. Once again, she felt extremely warm to him and he found himself leaning into the soft touch. She gave him a small smile, her thumb caressing his cheek fondly. No one had ever touched him in such a way before, not how Anna had for the past couple of months. He never wanted it to stop - now that he knew what he was missing.

As if time was moving slowly, she leaned toward him - his eyes never leaving her face as his heart began to pound harshly in his chest again - and pressed her forehead against his. The strands that had fallen out of the knot on the top of her head tickled his face, but he was beyond caring. She then moved even closer to him, her knees that had been pulled up underneath her now used as support to kneel beside him, practically in his lap. Her other hand moved to his other cheek and he had to concentrate on remembering how to breathe.

Her small fingers slid through his hair, removing the strands of his hair from his face. Her eyes were downcast and he watched her face, his lips parting slightly to breathe a little easier. Her fingers slid over his scalp, feeling him. The only sound in the room was their breathing, their hearts, and the faint sound of the television.

Not wanting to be left out, he took the moment to touch his fingers to her. He touched her waist, lifted to reach him better. Her breathing hitched when he did so, and he couldn't help but feel proud of himself that he could omit such a reaction from her. He gingerly slid his fingers up her waist lightly, feeling just how thin her shirt was. Her fingers on his head pressed a little harder, but not enough to hurt. He swallowed thickly, before holding her by the ribs, loving the warm feeling of her lithe body.

Not being able to stand another minute, he closed the gap between them once more and kissed her. It was open-mouthed, a little desperate, but deliberate as he slid his tongue into her mouth hotly. She slid her own against his, wanting to taste him just as much as he did her. Her fingers slid from his hair, clutching to his shoulders to support herself as they kissed.

Lawliet was one hundred percent certain he'd never get tired of kissing her.

Unfortunately, fate intervened and a phone ringing halted their movements. Anna broke apart from his mouth, her eyes opening and blinking once at him before realizing that it was her phone. Lawliet watched her silently, his mouth feeling swollen and a little wet from their intense kiss, and allowed her to slide out from his hands to stand up.

"Excuse me," she murmured to him before moving to the back of the apartment, the phone still irritatingly ringing until she answered. Lawliet was still a little dazed but listened in on what she was saying.

"Hello?" It was then that he heard a thud and he turned around in his seat with interest, seeing her mouth agape and her eyes wide, staring down at the cellphone that she had dropped to the rug underneath her feet.

"Anna?" he asked her warily and she snapped her gaze to his.

"It's my father," she said simply, the fear and shock on her face evident.

Lawliet forced himself from his seat on the couch and stood, shuffling over to her. He bent down and picked the phone up from by her feet, to stare at the number. It was a private number and he never trusted private numbers, unless they were his.

He vaguely heard a voice through the line but covered the receiver with his hand. "You should speak with him," he told her, his voice sounding too much like his old self for comfort. "You might be able to learn where he is."

Anna swallowed visibly with nerves, but she nodded - complying with what he was telling her. She took the phone from him and held it up to her ear. "Turn the volume up," he suggested, wanting to listen - just in case. She nodded again and did as she was told before she took a deep breath.

"Dad?"

"Anna! I thought we had lost connection for a moment. Is someone there with you? I thought I heard a voice," her father's gruff voice said loudly through the phone and Lawliet lifted his thumb to his lips in thought, staring at Anna. Anna glanced up at him and he shook his head slightly.

"N-no, I'm here by myself. Where are you, dad? No one can find you," she said, her words trembling.

"I got into some trouble, baby. This isn't even my real phone. I threw mine out."

Anna let out a shaky breath and Lawliet shifted a little closer to her. "Are you on the run? What did you do?"

"I can't tell you that baby. I just wanted to tell you... if something happens to me, then I need you to know that... I l-love you," he said, sounding rather emotional for someone who had no part in his daughter's life.

Anna choked on a sob but tried to keep herself composed for the phone call. But Lawliet could see her tears. "Nothing's going to happen to you dad. Don't talk like that. I... I love you too, okay?"

Despite everything this man had done to her, Lawliet was still very surprised to hear her say that with such conviction and honesty.

"Thank you, baby. I-I'm sorry I'm not a good father... but I wanted you to know that -"

"Stop dad, I don't want to hear you degrade yourself. Please," Anna pleaded with him, beginning to shake uncontrollably. Lawliet noticed and placed his hand over hers that held the phone, keeping her from dropping the device. His heart wrenched for her despair.

"You've always been too good for your good, baby. Don't ever change okay?"

Lawliet was feeling like this was some sort of final goodbye to his daughter. His instincts were on full alert and he had a feeling that this man was not going to be alive for much longer. He bit hard on his thumb.

"I promise, dad. Just - take care of yourself," she told him with a sniff.

"I'll do my best. One more thing before I have to get off, baby -"

"Anything."

"Don't tell anyone that you spoke with me. I don't need any interference."

"Okay I won't - but will you please tell me what is happening to you?"

"I'm sorry baby, I have to go. I love you," he said quickly as if something was advancing on him or forcing him off the phone before he hung up swiftly.

"Dad? Dad!" Anna supplicated hastily into the phone, but to no avail - he was already gone. Anna looked up at Lawliet hopelessly, as if he could do something about it.

Lawliet bit hard once more down onto his finger before removing it. "Perhaps we should get in touch with the police," he wondered aloud to her. "Maybe they could get a hold of him before he-"

"I promised him Lawliet," she interrupted, bursting into tears. Her cellphone dropped onto the floor again and neither of them picked it up. She threw her face into her hands, shaking her head - as if hoping it would stop everything from happening.

Lawliet still felt like perhaps someone could stop him, if they were to tell, however, he felt a wave of affection for her right then at how loyal she was to people she cared about. Did that mean that if were to trust her with his true identity, he could trust her to keep it a secret?

Feeling rather helpless, he stood there and watched her cry for a moment. He should comfort her. This was possibly the hardest thing she had gone through. He slowly moved forwards, closing the gap between them, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She immediately leaned into him, removing her hands from her face to hold him around his ribs, tightly to her. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck then, and he could feel her tears dampen his skin - but he wasn't planning on moving until she calmed down.

If she needed someone during this time, he would stay as long as she needed him.


	11. Chapter 11

Lawliet had stolen Anna's cell phone...

Well, he didn't necessarily want to think of it as theft - more like, borrowing to help find her father, without her knowing.

He left Anna that night after she had calmed down enough and was able to watch a movie with him to get her mind off of it to get some sleep. She had given him the rest of the shortcake since it had been made for him, and so he took it with him - however, he finished it off when he returned home.

He had truly needed it this time. He threw himself on the couch immediately, stuffing his mouth with Anna's cake and drinking hot sugary coffee, while he traced the private number that her father had used. They were often difficult to locate, but with the fact he had once been L, it was rather easier for him.

Somehow, her father had fled the country without being caught. He was now in Germany - more specifically Belgium. Unfortunately, without all of his communications with the Wammy system, he was unable to do more thorough research. That is... unless he got into contact with them to regain access.

Lawliet had spent all night thinking about what he should do; what the right thing was. He wanted to help Anna and wanted to make sure that her father wasn't killed, for the safety of Anna's heart. But he still wasn't one hundred percent sure he wanted to return to his detective work.

On one hand, he missed it. Terribly. He had been so bored for so many years and until Anna, he had been miserable. Sure, he could have returned at any point but he had stepped out of the way for his successors. It was now their turn in the field and he respected them. After meeting Anna, he had become borderline obsessed with her company - needing something, anything, to stimulate his mind. If he were to return to detective work, he wouldn't need Anna to stimulate his mind. He could drown himself in cases like before, as they were both interesting and entertaining.

However, if he were to do that, he wouldn't have time for Anna and he definitely wouldn't be able to keep in touch with her. As L, no one must know about any weakness he had. He would return to being a computer screen and would have to go back into hiding.

And that brought him to the other hand. If he were to forego his past life and continue on the way that he was now, he'd get to keep Anna in his life. She'd get to bake for him, smile at him, and kiss him. She could continue to keep instilling wonderful feelings within him. He wouldn't be able to save her father, but he'd be there to comfort her if anything should happen to him. He wouldn't have to stay in hiding and he could live a normal life.

It seemed like fate was intervening again. The pull of his past life was tugging him back, watching him grip onto his new life with weakened fingers.

He pressed his thumb up against his teeth before biting it harshly. What was he supposed to choose?

His answer came the following Tuesday when he met Anna in their cafe. He had begun referring to it as 'their' cafe a couple of weeks ago. Anna had entered with a smile in his direction, ordered her coffee, and approached him. Before sitting, she graced him with a kiss to the cheek which he visibly colored at. Kissing in private was one thing, but he had never been kissed in a public setting.

Not that he truly minded. It proved that she was comfortable with him. And he would never complain about her kisses.

After greeting each other, they sat in their chairs to begin their visit. Lawliet couldn't help but eye her attire once more, as she seemed to be most expressive and interesting with her clothing. She wore white jeans that were skinny at the ankle and wore light blue sneakers. Her top was a very loose-knit sweater of an aquamarine color and had her hair pulled over to one shoulder - exposing her very creamy neck to him.

She gave him a warm smile when his eyes reached hers.

"Have you heard anything from your father?" Lawliet had to ask, unable to keep himself from thinking about any of his dilemmas at present.

Anna's smile faltered before him. "Um, no..." she said slowly, almost reluctantly. But then she tilted her head in her familiar fashion for when confused. "I haven't been able to find my cell phone though, since that night."

Dammit, Lawliet immediately thought. Not showing any outward emotion whatsoever, Lawliet began thinking of ways to return the small device in his pocket back to her without her knowing. "Ah... well you did drop it," he told her.

Anna sighed, sounding a bit tired. "Yeah, but I've looked all over my apartment. It's weird. Like it vanished or something."

Searching her face thoroughly without giving himself away, Lawliet knew she didn't suspect anything from him. Which was both good and bad. Good that she trusted him enough to not think ill thoughts about him. Bad, that she was so easily misguided.

"I'm sure it will turn up," he said, taking a sip from his sugary tea.

Anna gave him a nod and a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I hope so. I'm so scared something has already happened to him, you know?"

Lawliet gulped his tea. "Yes, I understand."

Anna suddenly became a little shy under his gaze and he almost tilted his head with curiosity but stopped himself. He didn't have to wonder long though. Anna normally spoke her mind to him. "Thank you Lawliet, for staying with me last week and making me feel better. You're such a good boyfriend."

Lawliet colored from her words, but thankfully the blush stilled on his ears and did not reach his cheeks. She had finally referred to him as her boyfriend. That was a nice feeling - and so not what half of his mind wanted to hear. If he were to leave this life for his L one, this would cause more of an issue.

"It's nothing, Anna. For you, are a good girlfriend."

Anna grinned at him, her eyes brightening a little at the title. Lawliet was happy to see it return. With everything happening with her father, it had been almost absent from her blue irises.

After that, their conversation turned quite normal. She spoke of the bakery and he spoke of his lonely townhouse. He, of course, lied to her about what he was doing in said townhouse that week.

Lawliet then realized he had been lying to her a whole lot lately and did not feel like such a good boyfriend.

Before they parted ways outside of the cafe, Lawliet tugged on her hand and pulled her closer to him. She looked up into his dark eyes, searching for the meaning of his actions and he felt his lips curve upwards slightly before leaning in and capturing her pink lips in a kiss. His mouth felt cold, but he warmed it thoroughly with her own. He enveloped her bottom lip with both of his and released her hand to hold her waist to him, unable to let her go. He lost himself in the kiss momentarily, enjoying her response in the kiss as she was now almost nibbling on his lips. With his free hand, he pulled her cellphone from his jeans pocket and carefully slid it into her purse - thanking the fact that it was an open-faced one without a zipper.

When he pulled away, the phone now in her purse without a hitch, he looked down on her face to see her eyes slowly opening to give him a heavy-lidded gaze. He smirked a little, priding himself in the fact that he had made her this way. She looked delectable and breathless.

"Mmm, you're such a good kisser Lawliet. I can't stop thinking about your mouth, even when you're away," she murmured in a lower octave, sending the blood from his head south almost immediately. How he knew what she was saying.

"Perhaps I should kiss you more often," he told her quietly and she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth in thought, her eyes dropping to his mouth in want. He smirked again and kissed her fully, no longer distracted. His tongue hesitantly opened her mouth and slid inside, tasting her coffee and the sugar that had been inside of it. She must have put caramel flavoring in it too because he could taste it and it was driving him crazy.

What had he ever done to deserve such a sweet, as Anna?

Anna held him by the shoulders for support, taken off guard by the sudden passionate kiss of his and playfully toyed with his tongue that was moving all over her mouth with rapid speed and intensity. Her fingertips gripped at his shirt and he used both hands now to hold her firmly by the waist, pressing her closer to him.

Not caring that they were on the sidewalk outside of a cafe, Lawliet snogged his girlfriend deeply until they were unable to breathe. Anna pulled away this time, breathing heavily against his neck as she pressed her forehead on his shoulder. He was positive she could hear his heartbeat racing painfully in his chest a few inches from where her ear was.

"Mmm... I have to go," she finally said, sounding extremely reluctant. Lawliet smiled, caressing her waist softly before they pulled away from each other.

"Come to my townhouse next Tuesday, Anna," Lawliet said on a whim. "Let me return the favor."

Anna giggled with a tilt of her head. "Are you going to cook for me now?"

She was teasing him. Lawliet rolled his eyes. "You'll see."

Anna grinned, before leaning up and kissing his lips chastely. "Okay. I'll see you then. Have a good week, Lawliet," she said sweetly and Lawliet fought himself to not keep her there.

"You as well, Anna."

Lawliet watched her leave and disappear down the sidewalk before he made himself walk to his own home. Entering the townhouse, he found it eerily quiet - like usual and huffed to himself with annoyance. Instead of going to the living room, where his laptop was, he went to his bedroom that he barely used unless he was changing clothing.

He lay on the mattress, stretching his muscles against the mattress. He still felt like his heart was beating quickly, and he lay a hand on his chest over where the organ was, hope it would help it slow. Staring up at the ceiling, he felt vulnerable.

Anna made him feel the most enthralling things ever known to man. How could he give that up?

He lay there in silence, slowly pulling his knees up at some point, for hours. Just thinking. About Anna. About being a detective. About everything.

The next thing he knew, it was dark and he assumed it was late into the night or possibly morning.

But he had made his decision. Now he just needed to inform Near.


	12. Chapter 12

It was approximately three in the morning on Friday when a loud knock sounded through Lawliet's townhouse. It had been a moment of weakness and he had been asleep, still positioned on his couch with his knees pulled up to his chest. His thumb, which had been in his mouth before he fell asleep, had fallen to his chest upon slipping into unconsciousness.

The loud banging woke him immediately, and he froze for a minute, listening to it before he made himself get up. Quickly checking the hole in the door, he saw Anna and she looked unstable. Panic setting into his heart, he knew this couldn't be good and he had a feeling what it was about.

He swung open the door and Anna was shaking, her eyes wide and bloodshot; her hair wild and untamed; she was still wearing cupcake pajama pants and an overly long white tee-shirt. She seemed to have slipped her sneakers on, however.

"My father was killed," she blurted and Lawliet had half hoped that his assumption had been wrong.

Lawliet ushered her inside of his townhouse by the hand and sat her down on his couch. He crouched in front of her, holding both of her hands in his over his knees. She stared down at them as he looked up into her face. She was crying silently, but he could tell she had been in hysterics before meeting him.

"Tell me what happened," he said softly, wanting to know the details.

Anna shuddered, the only response he got for quite some time. But he was patient and he could understand how hard it was to speak about it. Losing Watari - well, he never spoke about him.

Anna finally exhaled loudly, her breath hitting his face - however, he gazed at her unblinkingly, waiting for her to speak. "I found my cell phone. I must have lost it in the mess of my purse. My mother called me about an hour ago - told me that the investigators called her back tonight and informed her of the news. He... he was murdered by a gang that they suspect was after him for money. I knew that my dad did drugs but..." She trailed off, unable to say anything else.

Not that Lawliet needed much else. This sort of situation was very common.

Lawliet's thumbs moved over her wrists, caressing them to attempt an act of comfort. Anna just cried in front of him, her shoulders shaking from her silent sobs. "I know he has done t-terrible things but... no one deserves to die like that."

Lawliet felt his heart tighten with the love he had for this woman. He knew right then and there that his decision had been the right one. Unable to contain himself, he balanced himself on his feet and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her body to him.

For the first time, he honestly could say she felt colder than he did. To give her his warmth, he held her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, stuffing her face into his shoulder as she cried. For someone who had never given comfort to another person before, he sure seemed to be doing it a lot lately. Unfortunately, Anna didn't deserve any of the sadness she had been feeling. She deserved to smile with sparkly blue eyes and be happy.

He wanted to make her happy.

Tilting his face a little, he kissed the side of her neck - hoping it would help calm her down. He hated her crying. He never thought he would hate anything more.

Finally, her sobs began to subside and she pulled away from him reluctantly, her face puffy and her eyes heavy-lidded with exhaustion. She looked up into his worried eyes and leaned forwards, giving him a soft kiss to the side of his mouth with appreciation. Despite the situation, he felt his heart thump.

Arms still wrapped around each other, they just sat there, enjoying each other's body heat and company. Anna licked her chapped lips and Lawliet easily watched the movement.

"K-kiss me, Lawliet. Make me forget for a minute," she whispered brokenly to him and Lawliet's eyes snapped back up to hers in surprise. He didn't necessarily feel like it was the appropriate time to do such a passionate thing, but he supposed he understood.

"Are you sure?" he murmured and she nodded her head in response, already looking down at his lips with concentration.

Warily, he leaned in the extra inches between them and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was unlike any other kiss they had shared previously. Before it had grown from inexperienced to want, to passion, and now to full of emotion. He could feel her tears slide in between their mouths, salting their sweet kiss that almost made him cringe away. But he persisted.

She slowly opened her mouth to him and he took the hint by parting his lips to slide his tongue into her mouth. She didn't taste of anything except Anna this time, and although a part of him was disappointed to not taste sugar on her tongue, he did approve of anything Anna. Her fingers slid up into his messy hair, sending tingles down his spine from the contact. She pressed herself a little closer to him, their mouths wide open as they explored one another. He was unable to stop his own hands as they made their way from her waist up to her back, feeling her lithe body warm under his palms.

The kiss lasted most likely for less than a minute, but it seemed like a lifetime of emotions between them. He felt his heart pound harshly in his chest, adrenalin coursing through his veins with pent up feelings that he had learned to master over.

Before he realized what he was doing, he wrapped his long arms around her ribs and hugged her to him. She gasped against his mouth, breaking for air, but he took the advantage and kissed her again. His tongue invaded her mouth, penetrating it with a mind of its own. He had never felt this way before and he didn't even fully understand it.

... and he didn't mind it. Anna created challenges for him, giving him new feelings and new things to think about. He didn't need to look at murder scenes or play mind games with criminals. Of course, he loved doing that, but who would be able to resist a sweet loving girl in your arms?

Lawliet had to admit, he couldn't. He was a man after all. L was a man.

Anna held onto his shoulders for support, attempting to kiss him back with just as much passion but was unable to keep up with his vigor. It was as if something had been released inside of him all of a sudden and there was no way to rein it back in.

However, the fact that he needed oxygen did poise a problem. He abruptly broke this kiss off, leaving Anna mouth wide and panting. Her eyes flew open, staring at him through wide dark blue eyes. The whites of her eyes were beginning to return to their normal color and he felt a little proud of himself for successfully making her forget temporarily as she asked.

He had been planning on telling her of his decision on Tuesday when they were to meet at his townhouse - but now that she was here, now warm and snugly against his hard body, he couldn't help but find that it was now the time to inform her of it.

"Anna," he stated, surprised to hear his voice an octave lower than usual and way huskier. Anna trembled inside of his embrace at the sound and she absently leaned her face towards his but he pulled away slightly. He had to say this now because he knew that if he didn't, he never would. He had to beat his demons. L never lost.

Anna blinked owlishly back at him, sensing his change of mood. "What's wrong?" she murmured to him and he slowly released her, untangling himself for her to sit back properly on his couch. She watched him step onto his couch before positioning himself with his knees to his chest.

Taking a breath, he stared across the living room with his thumb at his teeth. "Despite the circumstances, there's something I need to tell you."

Anna stayed silent and he knew she was unable to read where this was going. Even if she had ideas, it wouldn't be any use. No one would ever guess what he was about to say.

After a moment's pause, Lawliet decided to just rip the band-aid off quickly. Well... in a way. "As I'm sure you can tell, it's quite difficult for me to trust people. However, within the amount of time that I have known you - I can honestly say with a ninety-eight percent possibility, that I trust you... with my heart and with my... my secret."

He could feel her eyes burning into the side of his head and he ignored it to focus on his thoughts. How come it had been easier to show himself to the NPA than it was now? Perhaps it was because they already knew who he was.

"Tell me Anna... have you heard of L?"

She was still quiet for a long moment, but Lawliet assumed she was thinking over his question before answering. True to his assumption, she answered thoughtfully. "He is a famous detective who has solved a lot of mysterious cases, especially the Kira case... right?"

Lawliet felt his throat go dry. Seventy-five percent of the world knew who L was, so it was no surprise that she did. Most specifically because of the Kira case, where he confronted Kira on the television. Despite it only being aired in the Kanto Region of Japan, millions of outgoing media sites reported the happenings around the world.

"Correct," he stated lowly, before just coming out and saying it. "I want to tell you that I am L."

He finally looked over at her, gauging her reaction to his confession. She stared back at him, blinking several times to process it. She looked disbelieving.

"Y-you... what?" she said, incoherently with her mouth agape. Lawliet almost shrugged.

"I understand if you do not believe me. However, it is the truth and I wanted you to know this before we venture on in our relationship. I have been feeling extremely conflicted since finding out that I have feelings for you," he confessed, feeling as if a heavyweight had been lifted off of his chest and shoulders suddenly - however a new one quickly replaced it with the sudden panic that set in with the possibility of her rejection of this news. No matter how low of a possibility.

Anna seemed to be speechless and she slowly removed her gaze to stare down at her hands with wide eyes. Lawliet and she sat in silence for quite a long time until she could gather her thoughts.

"If you would like me to answer any questions you might have, to authenticate my statement - I will answer you with the utmost attempted truth," he said to her amidst the silence before she slowly lifted her head, staring across the room. He could see the wheels in her head turning from the expression on her face.

"I've never once pressed you to talk about your past, but I have to admit that I was curious about the mystery of it. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that you were..." she trailed off and shook her head suddenly, before looking over at him with a growing smile. "If you truly are L, that is very cool. And... the fact that you are telling me any of this - including your real name as well as allowing me to become this close to you... it speaks far more volumes than anything anyone else has ever done for me. So thank you."

It was then Lawliet's turn to become speechless and he just simply stared at her. Anna was taking all of this rather well. However, if he was being completely honest with himself, he should have known she would. He was attracted to her for a reason and it wasn't just her bright attire. She was uncommonly kind, compassionate, forgiving, and had a way of showing the best in others when even they could not see it themselves. If he had been told about her years ago, he would have called her too good to be true - but he knew her. He knew her to be honest. To be true. And to be practically selfless.

He had asked himself this before... but how had he deserved her?

At this prolonged silence, Anna had scooted closer to him and took one hand from his knee. He peered down at it, suddenly unbelieving that she was touching him as L and not as Lawliet. With just as much feeling as before. He slowly looked up and into her eyes that were almost sparkling at him. There was a new shadow over them though, reminding him that her father had been murdered.

"Anna... I'm sorry. I tried to find your father for you. But - I was too late," he told her regretfully. She looked stunned at him for a moment before leaning her head upon his shoulder, warming him up all over again.

"It's all right... it - everything happens for a reason, doesn't it? Even if it doesn't seem that way."

Lawliet stared ahead at the far wall and thought over her words. He had heard the expression before of course but never had he truly thought over it with realization. Perhaps, the reason he was still alive was to meet Anna. Perhaps the reason for her father's passing was to make him come to his decision prematurely.

Anna nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder softly. "Thank you for trying to find him," she broke off with a small yawn that she was unable to contain.

Lawliet's lips curved upwards a tiny bit, despite the continuing shock that she was handling all of this so well... perhaps she was just extremely exhausted and had no other choice? Either way, he was thankful for it.

"You should get some sleep," he told her and she shifted against him.

"Nn - I don't want to," she said childishly, pressing her face into his arm and throwing her arm over his waist. He froze at the touch of the limb of her body laying across the waist of his jeans. He could almost feel her touching his...

Distracting himself, Lawliet pushed her away gently and looked down at her exhausted face. She was half asleep already. "I think it's a bit irrelevant if you want to or not. You're going to pass out anyways," he said and she attempted to pout before yawning.

Lawliet had to admit she was the most adorable thing he had ever laid eyes on. And he was quite fond of small fluffy creatures.

Lawliet jumped to his feet and then threw out his hand towards her face. "Come on. You can sleep in my bed. I don't use it," he told her. Not that he could sleep at this rate anyway.

Anna took his hand and he helped her to stand. She swayed slightly and he tightened his grip, keeping her up straight before leading her up to his bedroom.

"So should I keep calling you Lawliet or should I call you L?" she asked him through her sleepy haze as Lawliet tugged her through the hallway.

"Lawliet is fine. It's prudent that no one else knows who I am," he told her swiftly, opening his room to pull her inside.

"Do you do detective work still?" she asked him suddenly as he led her to the bed, which she sat down upon, staring up at him through wide child-like eyes. Sleep deprivation was completely different for others than it was for him.

"How about I tell you everything you want to know in the morning?" he suggested, stuffing his hands into his jeans to stop himself from pulling her back to her feet to kiss her.

"Mmm okay," she said through another yawn, sliding herself up his bed to lay her head on the pillow. Instead of covering herself, she lay there, on her side as her eyes closed. Lawliet scowled to himself, before sliding his hands out of his jeans and grabbing the blankets to cover her up.

The last thing he wanted was for her to get sick again. After she was thoroughly covered, he looked down at her and was surprised to see her looking up at him, almost as if she was going to cry again.

"Are you all right?" he asked her softly, leaning over the bed to see tears forming in her blue eyes.

Anna sniffed and shook her head against the pillow. "C-can you stay? Even if you don't sleep.. I just don't want to be alone, okay?"

Lawliet couldn't resist her once more. Crying women would forever be the death of him, he concluded.

"I suppose that'd be fine," he told her simply before she scooted over and allowed him to crouch beside her.

"Thank you," Anna said appreciatively, before falling into a comfortable silence. After a few minutes, Lawliet chanced a look down at her to see her eyes closed but her bottom lip trembling as if attempting to keep herself from breaking down again. Heart tightening at the sight, Lawliet slid his hand closer to her from his knee to find her hand that was clutching the blanket up to her neck.

She gripped it in response and he held her hand until she finally fell into a fitful sleep. But he watched over her all night, unable to pull himself away from the woman that he could now one hundred percent call his.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more story line for Anna and L. When those chapters are finished, I will begin to post them. Thank you for reading this story!

The sun was shining brightly into his eyes when Lawliet woke up. His arm was stiff and he frowned, trying to remember how he fell asleep in his bedroom. He never slept there.

Let alone laying down.

He blinked and remembered. His eyes snapped down to the mess of blonde hair next to him, a strand curling itself around his arm. His arm, which was laying underneath her head. His hand was still firmly clasped in hers, just as he last remembered before at some point falling asleep.

His heart thumped in his chest.

Anna had stayed the night.

And her father was dead.

And she knew he was L.

He took a steady breath and used his other hand to remove the strands of hair from her cheeks to look down at her sleeping face.

She was beautiful, even with puffy eyes and an open mouth. He wondered how he had ever done anything in his life to deserve her.

For her to be by his side. Warm, sweet Anna.

She stirred and his hand still held a strand of her hair, his fingers twirling.

It was only a moment later that her eyes opened. Her eyes, so blue and twinkly in the sunlight.

“Good morning,” his voice was dry, as he had slept a good while he assumed. That was rare for him.

He felt her jump a little in his arm and her fingers twitched under his. She must have remembered where she was.

“Lawliet,” she breathed as she recalled. He felt the corners of his mouth lift at the sound of her voice.

She lifted her head a little to look up at his face. “Did you fall asleep?”

He nodded and she smiled softly.

“Good. I’m glad,” she breathed and he felt his heart quicken. She was always caring about him, wasn’t she?

He watched her sit up on the bed, her hand releasing his and giving his arm enough space to begin circulating blood again.

He sat up with her, staring in awe as the morning sun turned her hair golden. She looked like an angel.

“Thank you for letting me stay here last night... I don’t think I was in the right mind to go back home and be alone.”

She sounded bashful but very grateful. “Of course... I wouldn’t have wanted you to be alone.”

She smiled at him, it turned her eyes, but he could see the shadows in them. From her father dying.

He suddenly heard a stomach growl and she grabbed her belly with embarrassment. He chuckled lightly, watching her face turn red.

“We should get breakfast. I can go get some-“ He made a move to get up.

“No!” Her sudden protest made him freeze, but she quickly retracted. “What I mean to say is, I want to cook you breakfast.”

He blinked owlishly. “But I don’t have-“

She was on her feet in record time and he didn’t think he’d seen her move so quickly. “No worries! I’ll go to the store real fast. I’ll grab a coffee too.”

“But Anna-“

She was gone. He stood from the bed and looked down at the small alarm clock on the end table. Eleven. He did sleep rather long, didn’t he?

She was behaving rather odd, he concluded. Her eyes had stopped meeting his the moment she had gotten out of bed. There were a few possible reasons as to why.

She could be embarrassed by the fact that she had spent the night with him. He wasn’t sure why she would be, but it could be the reason. Or, perhaps she was feeling uncomfortable now that she knew he was L.

Or, and the more likely reason, she was still processing her father’s death.

Still, his heart worried it was because she knew his identity. Would it be too much for her?

Lawliet left the bedroom and walked down to the living room to wait for her to return.

At a quarter till twelve, Anna returned with a bag of groceries, a tray of coffees from the cafe, and donning a new outfit.

It was an orange long-sleeved shirt with a pair of jeans, white sneakers, and her hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail on her head. She looked so beautiful with her hair up.

She gave him a quick smile as she walked through the house towards the kitchen. She seemed to be doing okay, he thought.

He stood from his sofa and headed for the kitchen, wondering what she was planning to make.

“I see you stopped by your apartment,” he noticed aloud and she nodded as she moved about his kitchen.

“Oh, yes. I thought I should probably dress for the day,” she shrugged. His eyes lingered on her for a moment before looking down to see a box of pancake mix.

His stomach felt a little rumble. “Pancakes?”

Anna threw him a grin over her shoulder which had his heart lifting at the sight. “I thought you’d like them.”

“Very much so,” he agreed and sat himself down at the breakfast table in the corner to watch her, pulling his knees up.

He watched her in silence as she cooked for him. She made small talk but he could tell by her voice she wasn’t quite herself. His heartfelt a little wobbly.

When they were eating and drinking their coffee together at the table, he finally decided to ask what was wrong.

She shook her head but didn’t meet his eyes. “Nothing, of course.”

She was a rather awful liar. He liked that about her. He reached over and put his hand over hers that was currently holding her fork. She finally looked up at him in question.

“Anna. I can tell something is bothering you. You can tell me.”

Her eyes held his for a moment, her bottom lip trembling a little before they dropped to her almost empty plate. “I don’t want to burden you.”

Lawliet frowned. “Is it the fact that I am L?”

Anna panicked then. She looked up at him and placed her hand over his. “No! Of course not. I don’t mind that you’re L, I mean why would I?”

He was very relieved to hear that. “Then what?”

Anna’s shoulders drooped and he watched her eyes brim with tears. “My da-dad. He wasn’t the best you know? He hurt me quite a few times... but now I’ll- I will never know if maybe one day...”

Her voice trailed off and she pulled her hands away to wipe furiously at the tears on her cheeks, her fork clattering to her plate.

Lawliet’s heart ached for her. He didn’t know exactly how she felt but he knew what it felt like to lose Watari. It was an overwhelmingly sad feeling. A lost feeling.

“It must be confusing for you. Just a couple of weeks ago you weren’t even speaking with him and now you won’t be able to,” he said matter of factly, with a hint of sympathy.

She nodded with big eyes in his direction. “Exactly. That’s exactly how I’m feeling.”

Lawliet placed his hands on his knees, his knuckles turning white. There was nothing he could do for her at this point. Perhaps, that was okay. She needed time to grieve. He would just be there for her.

“You know... I lost the only father figure in my life a couple of years ago.”

Anna blinked away some tears. “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It’s all right, I never told you. To be honest, it’s hard for me to talk about it. Nonetheless, I feel like perhaps I could sympathize with you for a moment.”

Anna nodded, her hands clasping in front of her on the table to give him her attention.

Lawliet took a deep breath. “Watari, or Wammy. He took me into his care when I was very young. He saw promise in me and knew that I was somewhat- unique. He taught me everything he knew but at some point I surpassed him. He understood me when no one else had in my life. I never had a father you see... but if I had to choose, I’d say that he was my father.

A couple of years ago, as we were working on the Kira case, I didn’t realize-“

He broke off, the guilt that had been eating at him all this time coming back as if it had happened all over again. He swallowed back emotion and took another breath.

He couldn’t look Anna in the eyes but for some reason, he wanted to tell her. “Because I didn’t see it coming, Watari died. I should have-“

Anna standing had him stop and the anguish in his heart bled through the eyes that watched her move to him.

Slowly, her arms wrapped around him. Her warmth broke through his walls and he leaned his head down onto her arm, hiding his pained face within it.

“I won't pretend to know the details, but just because you are L, does not mean you can save everyone,” she said softly against his head, her cheek pressed into his hair. “You’re human, Lawliet. You have to remember that. You can only do so much.”

His eyes tightly closed, unwilling any tears to come out. He wasn’t an emotional person, but Watari was gone- it was so painful. He never thought about it, never wanted to. He couldn’t.

Talking to Anna though, he felt her words. Her honesty. Her compassion, without pity.

She held him for such a long time, not speaking anymore. She didn’t need to. They both knew that. Her being there was enough.

When he finally lifted his head, he felt the emotion he was holding back release. The sun beating down on his face blinding him for a minute. As he moved, she released him slightly and he caught her arm so she wouldn’t leave him.

He looked up into her face, her beautiful sweet face, and pulled her down to his level. Her eyes lashes fluttered against her cheeks and looked deep within his.

“Anna... I love you.”

The words hung in the air. Her eyes widening slightly and her lips parting with every breath. His heartfelt so full right at that moment.

Anna was everything he had never known he had needed.

“Lawliet...” she breathed his name and it sent his heart racing within his chest.

Her hand lifted and caressed his cheek, which he instinctively leaned into. The warmth feeling like heaven against his cold skin.

“Lawliet, I love you too,” she ended with and his soul soared. The words he had been wanting to hear his whole life from someone who understood him, who cared for him... Who loved him.

The smile that he gave her then was a smile he had never given anyone. It made his eyes lift and he was sure they were probably twinkling as hers did in the sunlight.

The grin she gave him in return was award winning and he grabbed her to pull her against him, his legs sliding down to the floor to hold her against him.

This was it. This was what he had been kept alive for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story. It’s finished for the time being with 13 chapters total. I will be posting the chapters as I can.


End file.
